Dark Spiral - SYOC
by Verum- truth
Summary: The digital world is all but destroyed by the very digimon whom were meant to keep it safe. Now a new set of digidestined but be called to save them once again. Yet this time it may already be too late. SYOC closed.
1. Sign up

Within the digital world existed eight large sources of energy. Eight types of digimemories all created with the same strand of DNA and yet vastly different. All digimon come from the selected pool of data each marked with a guardian. A digimon that protects the digimemory from deletion or corruption. The holy digimemory belonged to Piximon, the dark was protected by Barbamon, dragon was Geogreymon, the beast memory guarded by Gaogamon, the aquan memory belonged to Metalseadramon, bird strangely enough protected by Puppetmon, machine protected by Andromon and the insect/plant digimemory was protected by Megakabuterimon. All strong digimon and all evil.

Someway, somehow a very strong virus was able to corrupt each and everyone of the group turning the guardians into killers. They had already destroyed half of it corrupting the other quarter. Only a few digimon remained pooling their power together to call for the only group that they believed could save them. A strong light beam erupted from the circle of creatures whom danced around the data stream, one that screamed for assistance. For digidestined.

The digital world had survived many turmoils and yet children were always able to protect the world aided by their ability to tame their digimon, allowing them access to higher levels by the use of digivolution. It was a rare and powerful process, one that took patience to learn. The digimon hadn't been able to digivolve even naturally since the digimemories had been corrupted. They hoped the newly selected digidestined would be powerful enough to unlock that feature. They needed to be stronger than the last, they needed to be faster, more intelligent. They needed to win. If not the digital world was finished. For good.

**I know it's short but it's just a quick introduction for the story before I hopefully get some great characters sent in. So here is the form for you to fill out. I would like to have a variety of different types of digimon so I've asked you to place your top three just in case the first is taken though I will try to give each person I accept their desired digimon. Can you also place their digivolution lines next to them please. Thank you. Send applications through PM only.**

**SYOC - Form**

Name -

Nicknames (If any) -

Age & Date of birth (no younger than eight) -

Gender & Sexuality -

Celebrity look a like -

Personality -

Likes (five) -

Dislikes (five) -

Fears (two) -

Hopes (two) -

History (short) -

Family (names, ages, jobs) -

Strengths (names 3) -

Weaknesses (names 3) -

Desired Digimon ( as well as their digivolution line) -

2nd Digimon (as well as their digivolution line) -

3rd Digimon (as well as their digivolution line) -

Crest (if they had one what would it be) -

Digi vice colour (pick any) -

Digimon's Gender -

Other (any extra information you feel I should know either about the tamer or their digimon) -


	2. A Data Exchange

**Sorry it's taken so long been busy with work and wanted to give each character screen time as it were. This first chapter is just an introduction for each digidestined to show off various information so you can get to know them. I know it's fairly long but didn't want to just throw them all together straight away and have done with it. Sorry about that. Anyhow I hope you like this chapter and please let me know what you think. Reviews are always welcome and a big thank you to everyone that sent their characters in (you all got accepted), sonofthetrigod, An Anon Fellow, Kairi Avalon, decode9, Mystery Again, DivergentPaths, novablaster, MewLuna1, LivingTheSPNLife and Narikotheshadow. If you want to check what the characters are wearing and the celebrity they look like then just enter a link on my profile. Each outfit is named by the character wearing them.**

Jacob O'Connor stirred within his room. A large exhale came forth from his mouth and his eyes squeezed tightly together. The clock read seven forty-five, meaning he had just enough time to get ready for another stressful day at school. The male stretched until he heard a crack in his right elbow,relieving all the late night stress. Eyes slowly opening, he was greeted by a stack of cards beside his bed. They had been left on the bedside table since the weekend, alongside an array of coloured pencils, paper and books. Most of his hobbies were right there in his line of sight. Smirking slightly, he sighed, pushing himself from his bed with a leap. He was careful not to stand on any of his other hobbies that were sprawled across his bedroom floor.

Stumbling towards his en suite bathroom, he ran his hands through his fairly thick black hair, trying to style it into some kind of shape. Though, the appearance he ended up with appeared to be a cross between a jester's hat and a comb over. His emerald eyes stared back at him through a large mirror hung above the sink, along with his thin, stick-like figure and pasty white skin tone. Jacob was sixteen, having had a pretty normal childhood till the age of thirteen, when his parents suffered a split. The male chose to live with his mother, Jackie Spence. She was forty-five, with a career as a cafeteria lady. Most people would have been embarrassed if their mum was the school's "dinner lady," yet Jay, as his friends called him, couldn't care less. At the end of the day, no matter what happened, she was his mum. She always would be. She deserved his loyalty in return. His father, on the other hand, didn't deserve half as much. He had not seen him for a couple of years, and as such, he didn't know a lot about him, apart from the fact that Marty had become a mechanic.

He quickly washed his hair before opening his wardrobe doors. He pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a red checkered shirt, which he matched with black converses. Minutes later, he was in the dining room, looking in disgust at a slice of pepperoni pizza his mother had obviously left behind. Using just his finger tips, he picked the food upwards by the crust and quickly chucked it into the bin, gagging slightly in response. If there was one type of food that he couldn't stand, it would be pepperoni pizza. It left a foul taste within his mouth, one that he could never get rid of. That, and an experience he would rather forget from when he was six that involved a stomach ache, a four-pack of toilet rolls, a blocked toilet, and a rather old, obese plumber.

"Hey mum?" he called, walking towards the front door with his key swinging in his palm. "I'm now off. Talk to you later."

"Bye, sweetheart. See you for tea, right?" shouted his mother from the first floor. She glanced down the stairs, her long blonde hair drifting down her back.

"Yeah. I might be a little late, though. Might go to a friends."

"That's fine. Just give me a call when you know," she exclaimed.

"Gotcha. See ya, mum," he replied.

"Bye. Be safe."

Stepping out off of the porch, he was able to take two single steps before his feet felt like rocks. They weighed him down, dragging him lower into the concrete. Staring downwards, his eyes widened. His school bag flew from his hip as the male's body continued descending. Jacob yelled out, calling for his mother. However, she had the radio on full volume and was hoovering her bedroom, limiting her hearing to almost nothing. Instead, the male found himself disappearing into the swirling blue portal that was spinning violently beneath his feet. His hands clawed at the ground, trying to hold onto anything within his close proximity. Unable to do so, he disappeared completely. The blue swirling portal began to shrink in size until nothing was left, leaving not a single trace.

He felt as if he was drowning. He was completely surrounded by a strange, dark blue liquid, and his mouth was open. Yet, none entered his throat. Upon realizing that fact, he began to shout out, pushing himself towards the only light source he could see. It appeared to be daylight. Jacob knew from a young age that if he ever got lost, he needed to go to a populated area surrounded in light so that people could see him. His mother would worry when he walked down a different aisle in the supermarket. He hated to think how she would react if she knew that he was being dragged through a stream of data. Numbers soared past his figure, various images flashed before his eyes, images that he could remember looking at somehow. The final image was that of a small, four-legged red creature with a blob-like body, a tiny black-tipped tail, and ears shaped in a similar method to bat wings. It giggled as it saw him, giving a small wave that the teenager returned before thinking about what he was doing. He quickly dropped his arm back to his side.

* * *

A young Japanese girl frantically charged down the street. She kept looking from her watch to the road in front of her. She bumped into a couple, mumbling that they should have been observing where they had been going before she continued on her way, her hair flowing behind her. Being the oldest of three children to a father who was an important business figure in Japan that had hoped to have his career passed on to a male wasn't an easy life. She tried hard in school to accommodate such a situation. She was the student who was always the last to leave the classroom, the one who held her hand up in class, and the one who scavenged for the biggest, most information-filled books in the library. Yui Hino was a model student. What she wanted to be, however, was something she didn't feel she could achieve: A good daughter. One with a good job, role, and eventually, children with a husband who loved her.

That night, it was her turn to cook. Yet, she was late after reading yet another book. She often found herself absorbed into their ink filled pages. Her school costume was blowing in the wind. Yui could not wait until the moment she would be able to change. She hated the dark green uniform. It made her look like an extra in "The Wizard of Oz." Thankfully, her brown, almost hazel coloured eyes and fairly light skin contrasted effectively enough to not made her appear any more than a typical Japanese female. Pushing her costume down, she felt a chill course through her spine, freezing her on the spot. Her heartbeat quickened to a pace so rapid, she felt as if the object was going to burst from her chest. Coming towards her eyes was a large wasp. It was so close she could observe every feature. Its buzzing becoming louder as it reduced the distance between the pair.

Withdrawing the scream nestled within her throat, she was able to duck beneath the creature. She ran at an even faster pace, her adrenaline increasing her speed. Yui only slowed when she could no longer hear nor see the insect. With a slight shiver of fear, her nose wrinkled and a look of disgust came from her widened mouth. She had been scared of large insects ever since she was little. The small ones she could handle. She could pick up the young spiders crawling through her house no problem, but once they grew to their adult size, it was was useless. Her hands would start to sweat and her skin would turn ice cold. She hated them. The teenager couldn't remember why, nor did she want to.

After her increased speed boost, she quickly found herself outside her front door. She went straight into her bedroom to change. After throwing on a short sleeved white top, a pink striped skirt, a denim-like pink jacket, and sandals, she returned to the ground floor. Her ears were open for the sound of her parents talking. When none came, she frowned. They were usually at home when she returned from school. In fact, she couldn't remember a time when they weren't. It was strange, yet it meant she had a free home. With a shrug, she made her way into the cream coloured kitchen her parents had picked up for the scheme. She didn't like it. It was too bland for her. Too ordinary.

The female's feet made a strange clicking sound against her sandals, the only sound that could be heard throughout the house. It was a fairly large house; her father brought in a lot of money. Yet, it wasn't big enough for voices to disappear through the corridors. Continuously walking, she noticed a bright light shining from her parents' bedroom, one that kept changing colours, seemingly changing the door along with it. Confusion and curiosity mixed together forced her hand to grip the handle. She was going against her parents wishes by entering their bedroom. She gulped. The light covered her body, filling her with a warm sensation before absorbing her. It shined brightly before she was gone.

Yui wasn't sure how long she was out for, but when she awoke, she found herself in a large field, with a mouth slightly filled with dirt. Gagging, she rose to her feet and used her fingers to pull the material out and rubbed it off of her tongue. Turning around, she observed her location, noting strange points of interest such as signs that pointed to various directions with the same street on each one, strange, small huts that a small animal could live in, and a yellow blob that sat motionless at her feet, with two red dots looking at her. Two red dots that blinked.

"Argh!" she yelled, falling backwards. This allowed the creature to slide closer to her.

"I'm Zurumon. I'm your Digimon."

"It talks," Yui muttered, raising an eyebrow. She could not believe that she was talking to slime.

* * *

Kura's earphones were plugged into his head just as they were nearly every night. It was so that he could escape from his father's career choice. His father was in a gang, and honestly, he was not a nice guy. Kura could remember, when he was little, after his mum had died, he had found a stray dog. He took it home to look after it, though he knew, at the time, his father would never agree. Thus, he had hid it. However, three months later, Robert found the dog and got rid of it for good. One crack, and it was gone. Kura could never forgive his dad for what he did that day, for what he did everyday. He didn't care for him, not completely. Neither male knew much about the other nor did either really want to. They were roommates. Nothing less, and definitely nothing more.

That day, he was wearing light brown cargo pants with a black sex pistols top marked with a British flag and faded red shoes. He wasn't one for having a lot of friends. Instead, he played online a lot. If he wasn't doing that, then he was creating music on his computer. He had a love for music with quite a creative streak from time to time. He could sit for hours just listening to a single beat in order to perfect it for three seconds of a song. Everything had to sound just right, or he wouldn't be able to continue on to the next verse of the song. He was a slight perfectionist when it came to that. Aside from music, his other main interest was animals. He loved them. They were company that never talked too much nor pressured him into things. Kura had always longed for one as a pet, even after his dad killed the one he'd "rescued" in front of him. Of course, he knew better than to bring one home. The same event would take place. He wouldn't be able to cope with another animal's death on his hands.

Clicking around on his computer, he had finally finished a seven minute track that mixed a range of genres into what he called a "crazy beat." It produced such a grin upon his face that if he had been with anyone, they would of assumed he was a millionaire winner. He had sent the file to a couple of producers, hoping that someone would hear his music, like it, and sign him. He had dreams. He wanted them to become true. Saving the track, he played it back, bopping his head along with the music and losing himself in the slight tingles of the triangle and loud beats of the bass. That was, until his PC whistled, informing him of a recently received email. Nervously, he opened the document. His heart beat at the thought that his track could of been liked. Instead, he found a gif: A moving image that appeared to be a brown and purple ball with two horns. The word "Yaamon" was above it in a speech bubble as if the image was speaking to him. Beneath it was a button saying "Link to Digital World."

Normally, he wouldn't have done anything. Instead, he would have ignored the email and deleted the file. But for some reason, he felt as if he had to press the button, no matter what. His hands were moving before his mind could even register such a move. With a click, his screen turned blue, filling the room with a low humming sound, like that of a cricket that was parading around the bedroom. Covering his ears, he yelled out. The noise passed through his whole figure, causing his teeth to clench together. Moments later, the noise stopped, allowing him to open his eyes. He swallowed at the sight that lie before him.

"What the hell?" asked the twelve year old. His eyes stared at a large desert. The grains of sand he was kneeling in filled his shoes. "Where am I? What the hell happened?"

"You're in the Digital World, stupid. You did click the link, remember?" stated a voice. Kura turned to face what appeared to be Yaamon, the very same creature he had seen on his computer screen.

"Who are you? What are you?" he muttered.

"I'm your Digimon. Great, I get the stupid one."

"Hey!" exclaimed Kura. "I'm not stupid, stupid."

"Oh god, you're annoying."

"Says you," moaned the male. Yaamon stuck his tongue out at him.

* * *

Luna Mika was ten year old. Ten years old and alone. She wasn't one who had a lot of friends being cold to others so not to have them near her because of that reason people tend to think she was spoiled by her parents. The female suffered from both dyslexia and ADHD. Thus, her attention span was limited, granting her poor grades and a bad reputation with teachers. She was what most people called a problem child, when in fact, she was misunderstood. She didn't want anyone to get tagged with the same label. If they were friends with her, then they would suffer the same fate that she herself had. Luna had been bullied since she was about seven due to her disabilities, as well as her lack of love for girly stuff. The make up, bright coloured clothes, hair extensions, fake nails – none of them appealed to her whatsoever. Unfortunately, that made her a target.

She sat at the back of the class wearing a purple checkered shirt, ripped blue jeans, and a pair of pink converses. The shoes were a gift from her mother, who had moaned at her earlier that morning to try and be more girly. Of course, she didn't listen, apart from placing the shoes on hoping it would stop her mum's moaning. It didn't. Luna was still annoyed about the whole event. She tapped her nails harshly against her desk, refusing to listen to the teacher. She couldn't understand the text up on the whiteboard any more than she understood how to build a rocket. Not that the teacher cared. No one did. Not about her. She was the girl that no one talked to if they could help it. During science projects, she worked alone. She worked better that way. That's what she told herself, anyhow.

The female child cheered as the school bell rang. She jumped onto her skateboard as she left the room, only to get four teachers shouting at her along the way. She tutted to herself, rolled her eyes, and picked the board up. As she ran out of the school towards the grounds, she instead found herself near a lake, her legs stuck beneath her, leaning against a tree trunk. Blinking twice, she rolled herself so that she was lying on her back. She stared into the skies above her, the sun shining across her body. A creature that looked like a silver moon drop bounced onto her chest, a grin pasted on its face.

"Howdy," the creature said, earning a scream from Luna and a fall upon its head shortly after.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, running off into the nearby woodland. Moonmon jumped after her.

"Wait for me."

"Go away."

"I can't do that, miss," she called at her tamer with a small smile. "I'm your Digimon. I'm here to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"That!" yelled Moonmon, head pointing into the sky.

Soaring above them was a large orange bird with wings that looked as though they were on fire. He screeched at a high pitched tone, causing Luna to shrink to the floor and cover her head with her hands. She was terrified as the creature closed the gap between them, his claws outstretched and ready to crush the young child within them. Moonmon jumped into her tamer, knocking her to the ground. She then launched a few bubbles from her mouth directly into the beast's eyes. The bird crashed to the ground with a sigh soon returning onto its feet with a roar echoing through the trees being centered back onto the two small female subjects.

"Its Birdramon. Champion level Digimon."

"What does that mean? I just want to go home."

"He's stronger than me. A lot stronger. We need to run. Now!"

"Okay." Luna nodded, biting her bottom lip. Tears welled up in her eyes while she scooped Moonmon in her hands. Thankful she was for the Digimon whom had saved her life. "Where do I go?"

"Just keep going. Hurry," said the small silver Digimon, eyes focused on the direction in front of them.

* * *

Mako yanked his black jeans upwards, pulling them as high as he was able to without making himself talk like a chipmunk. He finished that look with a casual white T-shirt and a yellow, zipped open jacket covering it. His shoes were the biggest statement, as they had designs of the cat from "Alice in Wonderland" on the sides. He used the statement as if he was broadcasting his own personality to everyone around him. He was strange, unique, and unwanted, the same as the cat on his clothes. Plus, he had seen so much pain during his short fifteen years of life. His mother gave birth to him at eighteen but died during labour. His unknown father never once stepped forward to claim him.

His grandparents were the only family he had since a young age. They were the pair that took care of him. His grandfather solved Mako's problems by sprouting off various proverbs, a trait that he himself had taken on. At the age of thirteen, his home was robbed while he was at school. Both grandparents were home. Both were brave enough to try to stop the thief. Both were killed. From that moment on, he believed that he was cursed to live a life alone. One of his favourite shows on TV would say that he had suffered the exact childhood history that would cause an individual to become a killer. Strangely enough, because of that, he tended to blame himself for things that happened to other people, even if they were things beyond his control.

He sat by his bedroom window, observing the rain droplets pouring down his window frame. He loved watching the mini collection of water fall upon the ground even better than that he loved being outside in it. Most people he knew of ran from such weather, screaming at such a volume some would assume that they were being murdered. Leaning back in his computer chair, he pushed himself backwards. The wheels propelled him across the room and out the door. He slid halfway down the stairs, a look of content on his face. He didn't want to think of being happy. As soon as he felt happiness, more often than not, something went wrong.

Instead, Mako walked into the living room. His hazel coloured hair blended in with the light chocolate paint that covered each wall. The male switched on the television set, switching it to "The Karate Kid," a film that he had learned some of his moves from. The rest came from fighting lessons he had paid for with the money his grandparents had left him after their death. It was the only thing at the time that made him feel better. Learning how to defend himself made him more prepared to deal with the criminals that had targeted his life. He wouldn't be surprised if he was followed every single day by a different killer. It seemed he attracted bad luck at every moment. Attracting serial killers wasn't such a far out idea. Maybe that was his future, his destiny.

Kicking upwards, he mirrored the movements on the TV. This earned him a bruise on his cheek when a high kick ended up in the wrong direction. Landing on the floor in a heap, he curled himself up in a ball, feeling completely sorry for himself. Ironically, he hadn't actually done that must damage to himself, but still, he hoped for some kind of comfort. The comfort he soon received was a warm blue glow. Getting absorbed into the ceiling, however, wasn't what he had in mind. Nevertheless, it was what he received. The light transformed the boy into digital data, warping his very code to transport him into the Digital World.

Landing with a thud against a metallic wall, he found himself on the ground yet again. That was the second time within a few minutes. It had to be a new record. He shook his head, using the same wall he fell upon to aid him in standing. Looking in each direction, his mind was swamped with various ideas of where he was, each more ridiculous than the first. All he knew was that his bad luck had struck again, taking him from his home. Not that many would miss him. He had no family to speak of and hardly any friends. He was just another face in a the crowd. Another face to have disappeared. One less troubled child to deal with.

* * *

Zoe Martin was thirteen. She had fairly long blonde hair with pinkish highlights and oceanic blue eyes that sparkled in the sun's rays, looking as if they were themselves mirrors. She wore a pair of black leggings and a red checkered skirt. Equipped to that was an olive green coloured shirt and green converses. She wasn't a typical girly type person, and yet, she did like a variety of styles and would mix things up every so often. She was a bright girl of average intelligence with a love for sports.

She had had a large garden as a child, thus she learned her love for the outside by constantly running about it. That was, until her mother passed away from an illness. Her father still refused to tell her what exactly killed her, but she knew whatever it was, it was sudden. One day, she was there cooking for her family, doing the gardening, helping Zoe with her homework, and the next, she was lying in a white coffin buried a few feet into the earth's crust. She managed to visit her mothers grave everyday, never missing out on the visit for anything. She loved both of her parents, more than she would care to admit. That didn't change because of the death of one of them. Keiko, her mother, was still looking over her.

The one thing her mother didn't protect her from, however, was clowns. That and spiders. Thankfully, her father was good with those creatures, being quite efficient at stomping upon them. She had disliked clowns ever since she was eleven and had been forced to watch "It" with a couple of school friends. The idea that a mutant paint covered man was going to launch himself through her floor using his claw to strike her in the chest had terrified her for weeks. Looking back upon the memory, she found it quite hilarious that she ever thought he could attack her from the floor. He could also drop from the ceiling, jump through a window, or crash through the wall, knocking it down brick by brick.

She relaxed at the bottom of her garden, sitting cross legged and leaning against a trunk. She tied her hair into a ponytail. Zoe casually picked up various blades of grass, absent-mindedly ripping them into pieces and discarding them to her right. On her left, she had a pile of depetalled flowers. The female sighed, running her tongue along the roof of her mouth. She hit the muscle against her teeth with a series of clicks that only she could hear. The female was creating a small beat to keep herself entertained. Two blackbirds swooped from tree to tree in the garden opposite, causing a smile to appear on her face. It was the first time in weeks that she had had time to relax. It was strange, but it felt good.

"The first time to relax in weeks and I'm all by myself," she muttered to the open air. "This could not get any better. Well, unless I had some kind of servants to wait on me. That could always be fun."

She shook her head to remove the hair from her eyes. The female suddenly heard a strange bubbling noise coming from the pond her father made after his wife had died. He felt there should be something in the garden to remember the woman who had given birth to three beautiful children. Thomas Martin, at twenty, was the oldest, Bryan Martin, at sixteen, was the second born, and lastly Zoe, the only female that the pair had. Her two brothers had always picked on her, but at the same time, they were also the best guardians she had ever had. They had never let anything happen to her. They were a close family. Or, at least they had been before their mother's death. Their father did a great job at bringing them up, but Keiko had been the glue that held the ties together, as was the case with most mothers. She had been the heart of the family. She missed her. A lot.

Crawling forward on her knees, she lowered her head towards the pond to see that the surface was layered with bubbles. Steam drifted slowly from the bubbles, moving silently into the air. Once her nose was an inch from the water, her body was drawn in by an unforeseen force, covering her body in water. Her mouth quickly closed to block water from entering her lungs. She used her arms to pull herself upwards, taking a deep breath once she returned to the surface. That surface, instead of belonging to a small pond, belonged to a large sea. Waves pushed her figure onto the beach, discarding her like a piece of trash.

* * *

Aya was a sweet girl that often came across as the innocent party. Even during times when she was not, the female had a face that people didn't like arguing with. That being said, she tried extremely hard to avoid upsetting others. She would have a lot of fun, but never at the expense of someone else. Due to that fact, she was able to tell if a friend was upset and offer her support. If she knew them, that is. She was also a very shy girl, one that wouldn't speak to anyone unless being spoken too. In a similar fashion, she was not able to fight back. Instead, she relied on others to speak for her as her sister had done for many years. Instead of standing up for herself, she would more likely run away and cry, feeling as if she was a burden.

She giggled as the bride walked past, her eyes glistening with tears. She didn't know why she was crying, but seeing a beautiful woman walk down the aisle in such a stunning dress filled her with happiness. Being just nine, Aya Kisaki was the youngest child there but was dressed the best. That's what her parents said, anyway. They had picked her out a white dress designed with blue flowers up it's right side. With that, she wore a blue cardigan reaching, a pair of flat blue shoes, and a white umbrella which was even larger than her. It had been raining an hour beforehand, so her twin sister, Aimi, gave her the spare one she had. Aya looked up to her twin with a lot of love. She was more than family. She was her best friend, too. She had taken care of her when she first joined school, taking her to classes, helping her with her homework, and even letting her hang out with her and her friends for the first couple of years.

The wedding was that of one of her mother's work friends whom she had known for years. Of course, the whole family had been invited, leaving the family home empty. Aya didn't care, however. She preferred to be out at parties or events with her family. She didn't like staying indoors, especially during the summertime when most of her favourite things came out. Flowers, ice cream and puppies. The only negative aspect was the large crowds that came with a heatwave. The little girl wasn't too great in groups of people. She'd rather be with just a couple of friends that could be nice to her. The more people in a group, the more likely one of them was going to be mean to her. Being so young, she was seen as an easy target. Her sister did her best to protect her, but even she could only do so much.

"Mum," she whispered, nudging her mother's side. "I need to go."

"Go where?" she asked with a gentle smile.

"Toilet."

"Go on then. You want your sister to come with you?"

"No, it's okay. I'll be back soon."

"Hurry. You don't want to miss the vows."

"No mama."

Running down the petal filled aisle, she carefully made her way back into the building they would all be spending the night inside. Turning a sharp right, she stepped into the bathroom and locked the door behind her, unaware of the swirling blue vortex situated within the wall. Feeling a slight breeze coming from it, she turned around, facing the portal with a confused look. At first, she backed away, face twisted to the door her arm trying to reach for the lock as the swirling object began to grow filling the room from within yet as she turned to take hold of the handle she quickly found her legs floating into the air pulling her body being dragged across the floor. Reaching out, she clawed at the floor with her nails, trying to hold herself against something. A scream filled the enclosed room as she was violently thrown backwards.

She found herself surrounded by a series of bright lights of all variations of colour. Vibrant reds, bright yellows, deep blues, emerald greens, shiny pinks, along with others that she didn't even have a name for swirled around her figure. The female was still screaming, her voice full of panic and fear. She could feel her throat throb as if she was ripping it into two, yet, that didn't allow her to stop. If anything, it made her feel worse, knowing that she was doubling the panic with pain. Thankfully, her journey didn't survive long enough for her to get too worked up. She landed face down in a fully grown field. The grass was taller that her sitting height. Thus, she appeared and disappeared from view in a second.

"Mama," she muttered, biting her lower lip while holding her hands over her

* * *

Kristina Danvers was a good girl, a sixteen year old girl whom had practically brought herself up. Her parents had always been busy with work, her father being a CEO of an insurance company, her mother working as a doctor. She had had a sister when she was little. However, she had died at sixteen, the same age that she herself had just turned. Veronica had been killed in a surfing accident, ironically after saving Kristina from drowning a few years beforehand. Ever since her sister's death, the female hadn't been able to get close to the water. Her chest would tighten and her heart would even beat at an increased pace once she walked in close proximity to it. She hadn't been swimming for years.

She wore a black and white striped top with black shorts. Two brown coloured boots completed her look. She had her hair tied up in a bun instead of its typical ponytail. Along with that, she was wearing a gold necklace and a charm bracelet that had belonged to her sister, signifying her sister's favourite trip to London before her death. It had a British flag, a red phone box, a black taxi, Big Ben, and an old fashioned policeman's hat, each one being bought at a different location. Kristina could remember the day as if it had been yesterday. She wished that it had been yesterday. She wanted nothing more than to keep hold of the memories.

The female walked into the kitchen and swung the fridge door open, only to be submerged in a fragrance that drifted up her nostrils and hit her throat, causing her to gag. Seafood. She hated the stuff. There was not a single fish that she liked. They smelt awful, took ages to prepare to cook, tasted foul, all while having a texture like a wet, slimy sponge. She shuddered even thinking about taking a bite of the food. Instead, she grabbed a small, rectangular plastic box filled with a fairly spicy curry that she had created the day before for her parents. The two usually weren't home long enough to cook. Thus, she had taken on the role, using her cooking skills to get the three of them together every afternoon. Even if it was just for an afternoon.

It wasn't that her parents didn't care for each other, because they did. The pair just found it hard to have family events when one member of their family could no longer be there. Kristina understood that, she really did ,and yet, she couldn't help but feel like she was being ignored, left behind. She wanted to say something. Normally, she would have spoken her mind, explaining her feelings at every change that she would get. Yet, the subject was a hard one to talk about. The death of a family member was never something families believed they would ever have to talk about. A parent never believed that they would have to bury their child. None of them should have to. Ever.

Sighing in thought as she tucked into her meal, she noticed a glow coming from underneath the fridge door. Apparently, she had left the door open again. Rolling her eyes, she slowly got onto her feet to grab hold of the door, only for the glow to get larger as she began to close it. With a frown, she reopened the device to find a rippling blue layer covering the full size of the door. Shaking slightly, the object joined the teenagers body. The glow disappeared moments later, transporting her along with it. She had no idea what was happening. She soon found herself walking through a poorly lit cave coming out to face a beach. Lifting one hand up to shield herself from the sun and resting the other on her hip, she planned her next move, unaware of the floating green seahorse type creature close by.

"Kristina?" it asked politely, tilting its head.

"Yeah?" she responded, turning around to see the creature. Her mouth instantly dropped.

"Finally. I've been looking for you everywhere."

"For me? Why? Wait. I'm talking to a floating animal. What the hell is going on?"

"Your in the Digital World and I'm your Digimon, Babydmon. You're my tamer."

"You're my what?"

"Digimon." he repeated with a glee. "I'm here to protect you. To help you help us."

"Help who?"

"This world. All the Digimon have nearly been wiped out, if not, brainwashed. We need your help. I need your help to save it."

"Oh yeah, of course. Why didn't you say?" she muttered sarcastically. "Why me? Huh? How can I be so special?"

"You're a Digidestined. That's how."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, you better."

"Oh? Why's that?" she asked, frowning.

"Your Digidestined teammate is in trouble. They both are," explained Babydmon, gesturing with his head towards the nearby beach.

Staring sideways and shielding herself from the suns rays, she absorbed the landscape again. Upon seeing one teenager sprawled on the sand and another running from the forest to assist her, she raised an eyebrow, confusion settling in. The girl was being followed by a large, flaming orange bird. It seemed to be creating flames out of thin air before aiming them at the little girl her screams filling the air. Without thinking, she ran down the bankment of sand, shouting out to the two girls to be careful. Her Digimon followed, his expression turned into one of anger and seriousness. He wasn't going to let anything happen to them. No matter what.

* * *

Taylor Yagami was sixteen, and, like most teenagers, he spent more time in his own head than he did anywhere else. He was ten when his father left him and his siblings. His mother, being a single parent, needed to work all the time, causing the male to turn into the protector of his family. Many people blamed this for his "condition." He was gay. Unable to hide it any more, he came out at school. The bullying started as soon as the words left his mouth. His family, thankfully, was fine with it, but that didn't stop the words from hurting nor did it stop the punches and kicks. Soon enough, the situation got so bad that he had to change schools. Yet, unable to stop the feelings he had for guys, he instead started dressing up as a female. He wanted to learn how to talk to guys that way before he was able to do so without the clothes or deception. He wore the clothes like a shield, as if they were a barrier that could save him from anything. His best friend was the only one that knew his secret, and her lips were sealed.

At home, he did not need to hide, so he wore what he liked. Thus, he was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a grey sweater, along with a pair of grey and black checkered shoes. Finishing the look, he put on a blue watch on his right wrist. It was gifted to him by his younger brother, so he treasured it more than most would claim. He valued his family more than anything in his life besides cooking, eating, painting, horror movies and roleplaying. He loved to roleplay, that is, dressing as different characters from TV shows, films or games and acting like them. Again, it worked as an escape for the male, granting him the ability to get away from his life to a place where he could be whoever he wanted to be.

Having just climbed out of the bathtub, the male dried his hair, throwing the towel to the floor. Taylor grinned as he came down the stairs, rubbing his younger brother, Marvin's, hair. He picked up his sister, Leona, in his arms and planted a kiss on her forehead, before putting her down. Giggling, the two children ran outside to play. Laughing, he made his way into the kitchen. He sat upon a worktop and stared at his mother. Her face was turned towards the oven to watching the chicken skin become crispier, just the way the whole family liked it. Her smile lit the room the as the female turned to face her son and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"How was school this morning?" she asked, wiping her hands on a dishcloth.

"It was fine. Still getting used to it, but it's better than coming home with a new bruise everyday, right?"

"Yes. I didn't like seeing my baby hurt."

"Mum. I'm not your baby," he said, smirking.

"Yes you are. You always will be."

"Thanks."

Phone buzzing, he left from the back door. As he swiped his phone upwards to answer the call, he saw a flash of a blue light coming from the screen. It physically sucked him inside. Once his body had vanished, the phone fell upon concrete, screen shattering. A single tone echoed around the backyard, alerting the male's mother to his absence. Finding the phone, she ran to the back-gate, which was still locked. She picked the mobile up, but it was beyond repair. Face full of despair, she returned inside and threw the item into the bin before picking up the house phone to dial for the police. Her son was missing. She didn't care how long it took, but she was going to find out where he had gone.

Not knowing what was occurring back home, Taylor absent-mindedly walked through a small village that seemed to have been designed by small children. Toys the size of houses were scattered along the path he took. Eventually, he came to an opening, which he took, finding a field full of what he could only describe as eggs. Each egg had a different design. Some were striped, some had spots, some were covered in colours, and others had no colour at all. Yet, one thing was clear: None of them were edible. Some of the selection had already hatched, though he saw no ducklings nor chicks running about the place. Staring from side to side, he wondered who lived in such a place, unaware that he would soon enough find

* * *

Twilight Yami had a unique name, one that some claimed to have been inspiration for a set of vampire books about a romance between a human and a vampire. She had no idea why or how they came to that conclusion, but she had read the books. They were far better than the films. She preferred reading the stories to watching them. A book had so much more detail and insight, while a film tried to cram information into an hour and a half time setting, no matter how much data they had to leave out. It confused her to no end why they would ruin a good book by making it into moving pictures. Not that she didn't like movies, because she did. She just happened to like the paper versions more.

She was a single parent child. Her father lost his life as a police officer, so her mother took care of her as well as she could. The female had a love for sports and the outdoors. She was in nearly every single sports team that was at her school, even the ones whose rules she knew nothing about. At the end of the day, it entertained her and kept her busy and out of the house. She didn't like being cooped up all alone, nor did she like large crowds. She would rather sit with a few people and discuss things than chat to a whole crowd of people whom she didn't want all knowing her business.

The fifteen year old had black hair long enough to reach her shoulder, and yet, she wore it in a tight ponytail. She had blue eyes. She wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt, blue shorts, fingerless black gloves and goggles, which were hung around her neck. Twilight wasn't one who liked to wear too many fashion accessories. Yet, she went nowhere without her gloves and her goggles. Without them, she felt naked, defenceless, and exposed. Ironically, she had only worn them for a couple of years. They were a gift from her mother during one of her business trips. Her brother had received a pair of gloves, too, though he hardly wore them, wanting instead to play on one of his many computers. He was only ten, yet he had a PlayStation, a PS Vita, and a DS, and he was even thinking of asking for an Xbox.

Twilight, however, just wanted to explore. She acted lazy most of the time, as if she couldn't care less about anything. In truth, she was full of energy, often using it to either play pranks or to participate on sport teams. Thus, she left her family home after lunch to enter the woods further down the road. She pick up a stick as she entered and used it to run along the tree trunks. About half a mile in, she decided to return back. She failed to see a glow coming from a the side of a tree trunk that drifted open like a door allowing the light to drift out of it like a can of beans being whacked against a brick wall. She was too focused on pulling her gloves tighter to notice the glow reach her feet. Creating a claw shaped form, it grasped her leg, dragging her through.

"What the hell? Get off of me!" she screamed, kicking back, trying to escape from the energy's grasp. Yet, it was her destiny. She couldn't stop it by acting out. It never worked like that.

The tree closed its trunk so swiftly that if anyone had been in the woods alongside Twilight, they would never have noticed that anything had happened. They would have no idea that she was twirling around in digital space, being transformed into pure data to re-emerge as a digital copy. Of course, the process was quickly over. The female found herself in the alternate world, fully formed. Though she was scared and confused, she showed neither emotion. She tried to keep a confident expression, even though there were no other individuals in the area. She didn't know where she was. For all she knew, she was being filmed for a new kind of reality show where girls were kidnapped and had to survive on their own to return to their homes for a stack load of prize money.

"Yeah right," she muttered, looking at the small hut she was located inside.

* * *

Raiden Powell had a sweet and happy outlook on life, being the shoulder to cry on for his friends. There was a confidence about him that he used to talk to anyone, though not so far as for people to deem him as having an ego. He was a very loving person whose sole goal was to make others around him happy. It sounded cheesy, he knew that, and yet, he couldn't help himself. The male had a big heart. It was both a large strength and somewhat a weakness. He was also strong willed enough to keep up with an idea. Once he had an idea in his head and a friend to help, he wouldn't stop until it was solved.

Being the single child of his parents, the eighteen year old male teenager had a pretty normal childhood. He nearly died at the age of nine when he was taken out by his parents to the sea in a small blow up boat. A wave turned it over, dumping Raiden into the water and trapping him underneath. He had been there for a few minutes with the boat pushing him back into the millions of stones on the floor. To him, it had felt like hours before his father had pulled him from the water. The male had started to work out when reaching sixteen, feeling the need to protect himself from the bullying he received once he had come out as gay. It wasn't something that happened often, and he understood why.

He was wearing a pair of brown trousers, a red t-shirt, a black leather jacket appearing, and a pair of red converses. He nearly always wore an outfit with red in it. The colour signified so much of his personality it was unbelievable. It showed that he was passionate, loving, caring, and when angry, extremely dangerous to be around. The male wasn't one who got angry a lot, but when he did, he was like a bull trapped in a china shop. Nothing was safe. Only those close to him never suffered his wrath. Ironically, it was his family who, more often than not, annoyed him the most, though only in the way that many children got annoyed with their parents. Reasons included being babied too much when he was capable of looking after himself and being constantly asked if he had cleaned him room yet.

Raiden leaned against his front door, locking up before he threw his hands into his pockets to count his change and walked towards the local shop. He was out of milk and bread. His mother had asked him to get some earlier that morning before leaving for work as a carer. Crossing the road, his attention was drawn to a flashing blue light coming from a nearby alleyway. Normally, he would ignore such a thing, yet he felt himself drawn to the compacted area, as if he was meant to investigate the source of the light. Biting his lip, he tried to ignore and turn his face in the opposite direction. Yet, he still found himself travelling into the darkness. The lack of light was slightly daunting.

Forming fists with his hands he waved his hand across the blue light feeling a slight warmth coming from the substance. The male found himself staring into the light looking for the source where it was being gifted from however he found nothing, not even as the light grew to fill the alleyway. Raiden raised a brow while the light grew turning his figure around yet after taking two steps to leave he couldn't help but feel a pull on his chest. Stomach tightening he again tried to lift his foot, to make some kind of movement that allowed him to break free from the substance. Repeatedly he tried and tried. Before long, the only thing he could see was the blue coloured mist. Eyes full of panic, he closed them taking a deep breath to calm his heart race down. Upon opening them, he found himself in a small city full of enlarged toys larger than houses.

"Okay this is weird," he stated, twisting himself around on the spot.

"You're telling me," called a female voice. "I'm Viximon. Nice to meet you, Raiden."

"Nice to meet you," said the male, before setting eyes on the four legged yellow creature with a white- tipped tail. "Whatever you are."

"I'm a Digimon. A Digital Monster. I'm your partner," she exclaimed with a smile and a swaying tail.

"My partner?"

"You're destined to have a Digimon, that's me, and to save the Digital World."

"What? Alone?"

"No. There's more than you. I don't know where they are, but we could look for them. That could be fun."

"Fun? You and I have different ideas on fun," stated Raiden, observing the area close to him. "So, um... what is this place?"

"It's the Digital World."

"Digital World? This is a whole world? I'm in a different world? Well, that's just great."

"It will be fun. Honest," giggled Viximon.

* * *

Lucas Samuels was a young boy who had been taught by his parents to be proper, as well as to make something good of himself, unlike his brother, who had dropped out of school. He sat patiently at his local train station, waiting for one of his friends to meet him. He was returning from a short holiday at a faraway resort where the sun shined at every hour of the day. Lucas was more than jealous. During his break from school, he had been working in one of his father's restaurants. His dad had a whole chain of them in various cities around the world. So, instead of reading a book while relaxing in the sun, he had been sweating his ass off, working day after day, sometimes for hours on end. He was only twelve yet already a working boy. It was how both of his parents had been brought up. Thus, the work place had been forced into his life from an early age, too. Not that he didn't like working, but he would just like some time to himself.

He was the type of guy who liked to think that he could please everyone, though when he tried, it usually ended up with someone losing out. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to achieve his goal. His mother had told him time and time again that he would never be able to do so, and his brother Kyle told him that he would never be able to please anyone. Not that Luke, as he liked to be called, cared about janitor Kyle's opinion. The child didn't believe any of them. No one could say that he wasn't optimistic, kind, encouraging, or helpful, but he could be overly emotional at times. His fear of darkness was also a constant reminder of how young his mind still was. The fear of the dark was a common response. Not one person liked being unable to see. Not truly.

A steam train drove past the male, breaking him from his thoughts . His attention directed to the incoming train. With a smile, he began to walk across the platform, shoving his hands into his pockets. He wore a green jumper, a light brown pair of shorts with shoes to match. A green beanie hat was positioned on his head just high enough to show off a small section of his brown coloured fringe poking from its tip. When away from home, he liked to wear more casual clothing rather than continuing with the formal wear "rule" inside his own home. Sometimes, he felt more like he was part of the royal family than a child. Having to dress nicely for weddings, special parties, and other occasions was a nightmare.

With a wave at one of the carriages, his friend held his finger up to tell him to wait a minute. Nodding, Lucas turned around into the station, where he entered a small corner shop to grab himself a drink. The first thing he noticed was that the place was vacant, completely empty of all people. Not even a staff member was present. Frowning, he wondered just how stupid the owners were to leave such a place unoccupied, especially at a train station where countless people walked in and out of the area, never to return again. It was somewhat creepy, unnerving, as if he had walked onto the set of a new horror film, one with him as the first victim.

Nervously looking around, he grabbed himself a bottle of coke and placed some money on the counter. Before he could turn to leave, he was greeted by a swirling vortex that appeared at his feet. He dropped his drink out of shock. The foaming bottle rolled silently across the ground, able to pass over the portal without being pulled in. The male, however, felt the strongest push that he had ever felt in his life. His body was thrust towards the dark hole. The male's head went through the floor first, followed by the rest of his body. It didn't take long for not a trace of his existence to remain. His friend came into the shop shortly after the disappearance. Shouting out for the young boy, he noticed the drink. He picked the fizzed up bottle with a confused look, face torn between nervousness and anger at being left. He felt that he had been stranded by his so-called long time friend.

* * *

A seventeen year old female known as Alexendra Summers, or Alexis for short, hummed and tutted at her bedroom mirror, throwing more clothes out of her wardrobe to try on. Her final clothing design was a black T-shirt, a pair of palm tree leggings, and pink boots, along with a black and white spotted scarf wrapped around her neck. She was going for a meal with friends, and since she'd lost a bit of weight, she wanted to look her best. She had been taught to keep up her appearance from a young age, mostly by police officers or her friends constantly telling her not to let life destroy her. She needed to be strong, to move on. She needed to live her life that she didn't feel she deserved to have. She had been a happy girl most of her childhood, until the age of fourteen. She had been at a sleepover at her friend's house, so she'd known nothing of what had happened until she was told by a police officer days later.

Apparently, her parents had answered the door to a man claiming he was lost. It was how the culprit gained access to their house. Asking to borrow the phone, he entered the kitchen, where he picked up a knife and cut the phone line, reducing the family's chance at an escape. He turned on her father first, stabbing him in the chest. Her mother was next, followed by her two sisters, Melody, aged twelve, and Hannah, only nine. None of them survived. It turned out when they caught the man that he felt he had been ripped off by Daniel, Alexendra's father whom worked for an insurance company. Flying into a rage, he decided the whole family needed to die. Upon learning that one wasn't at the house, he broke down, confessing to everything, saying no one deserved to live alone. Ever since, it was safe to say the female suffered some trust issues.

One of the things that had gotten her through was horse riding. She had learned to ride from the age of seven, increasing her knowledge with every year that passed. Generally, however, she liked most sports, volleyball and swimming being her second two favourites. It meant that she could also enjoy her other indulgence in life: Italian food. She just couldn't get enough of their cuisine. If she had been religious, she would of said they were a gift from God. She believed them to be that good. On the sidelines, she had attended many talks and teachings on medical topics, learning first aid and how to perform CPR, among various other things. She knew how harsh the world could be, so she felt like she needed to be prepared.

Standing to her full height, she looked at her full length mirror, smiling at her appearance. Her foster mother put her thumbs up as she walked past her room. With a small chuckle, she slowly walked down the stairs, not being able to run in the heels she wore. Leaving the house, she shouting up to her foster family telling them not to wait up for her and she left. Little did any of them know, she wasn't going to go home that night. As soon as she left the home, she was pulled downwards by a fairly large hand-shaped misty substance into the concrete beneath her. A small scream was all she could unleash before she found herself in a stream of numbers, colours, codes and files, all twirling around her body.

"No no no no!" she yelled, unable to move. Her voice decreased in volume as fear set in. "Help. Hello? Someone? Anyone? Help me. Please."


	3. Collective Power

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews glad your liking the story so far. I just hope I'm doing your characters justice. All digimon used will be on Digimon Wiki if you want to have a look at the proper image of them rather than just my description. All digivolutions will be in bold as well as their attacks.**

Raiden hurried along the path, his partner Digimon, Viximon, running beside him. The teenager held a small Digivice within his palm. It looked like a curved mobile phone, yet, apparently, every individual had their own, colour coded for the tamer. Raiden's, for instance, was white. The item aided the tamer in Digivolving their partner. Viximon had informed him that each Digivice had the ability to find another. When he had activated said feature, it beeped instantly, showing another was less than a mile from his position at that time. Thus, the pair had charged towards the signal. Raiden hoped to find someone else just as creeped out as he was. He needed someone to relate to, someone that was in a similar boat to his own.

"You sure this thing works?" asked the male, eyebrows raised.

"Yep. Positive," she exclaimed with a smile.

"How do you know these things, anyway?"

"Just do. How do you know how to breathe?" she wondered, giving him a slight grin.

"Okay, fair comment."

Once they were on top of their target, the pair began to search the area, calling for the individual. Raiden didn't know how old they were nor how long they had been there, and he didn't want to scare them away. What he found, however, wasn't a person at all. Instead, he came across a Digimon known as Tsunomon, whose appearance could only be described as that of an orange ball with a fairly large horn centred on his head. Viximon growled, slowly preparing herself for attack. She stopped when a sixteen year old boy appeared from one of the nearby empty buildings. He picked up his Digimon, cheeks turning slightly red with nervousness. His gaze was focused on the floor, apparently not wanting or not able to look Raiden directly in the face.

"Hey. Sorry, I didn't realize he was your Digimon. Hope I didn't startle you."

"My Digimon?" asked Taylor, frowning.

"Yeah. I'm only starting to understand some things myself. Apparently, there is a team of us, humans, that is, who have to join together and save the Digital World."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Yes. You are all here to help us protect this place before we're all destroyed," Tsunomon explained, bouncing in his partner's arms. "Though, I'm not sure how many there are."

"This is crazy," gasped the youngest male.

"That's what I thought. I'm telling you the truth though, honestly," Raiden said, holding his hand on the other's shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze.

"I believe you. I don't know why, but I do," he said, finally looking up. A sweet smile surfaced before a nervous laugh escaped, due to his lack of knowledge on talking to people, especially guys, when dressed as a guy. He felt like his shield was destroyed, that he had no wall to hide behind. "Do you have a plan?"

"We walk."

Both males walked further down the path, neither really knowing where they were going to but feeling the need to keep moving. Their Digimon walked beside their tamers, faces turned upwards to absorb the suns rays. Taylor had his hands in his pockets, and, for the most part, he kept quiet. Raiden performed most of the talking, telling him about his own life while asking questions about his. Hearing a slight growl, they increased their speed. Upon exiting the town, the small group found themselves opposite a rain forest. None of them wanted to be the first to enter, especially once a second growl surfaced from within. Viximon swiftly moved in front, fur on end. Tsunomon sharpened his horn, at the ready. Seconds later, the source behind the growling showed itself, soon becoming their attacker.

Standing on two legs, the Digimon was around six feet tall. He wore green trousers, and metallic armour covered his shoulders, feet, hands, and head. Attached to the back of the headpiece was a fairly long spike. The creature's skin was purple, a kind of deep, darkened purple that made it appear as if the Digimon had been bruised all over fighting more battles than it could actually win. Strikedramon, as he was called, growled again, laughing at the weakness of his foes. Drawing his leg back, he crouched down, readying his stance that would achieve the most strength for his attack. He seemed to hold the position for hours, though, in fact, it was only for a few seconds.

"Strikefang!" he roared. The metal plates on his body burned red hot before his whole body was in flames. He used the element to propel himself forwards to ram into his opponents.

Raiden threw himself at Taylor, knocking him out of the way. Their Digimon focused their counter attack, readying their own abilities. Tsunomon leapt into the air, firing a series of bubbles from its mouth, not doing a lot of damage, but keeping the target occupied. Viximon, meanwhile, shifted herself into a stone form. Toxic gas oozed from her figure. The foe to coughed in response, though that was about it. Strikedramon dispelled the gas with his claw, yelling out in both fury and annoyance. He didn't bother with his attack the second time around. He kicked the cream coloured fox-like creature into a tree trunk and knocked the other In-Training Digimon. Tsunomon rolled across the floor until his horn got stuck in the ground. Yelling out, they told their trainers to run, to get out of danger, to be safe. Of course, they stayed put, refusing to leave them in any kind of trouble, no matter how bad it got.

The trouble they were in hit the two teenagers straight into the chest, knocking the very essence out of them. The boys wanted to help them, but they could do nothing. The creature was far too strong. Taylor's blue and black Digivice began to vibrate at that moment of helplessness, shaking widely. Its secondary motion kicked in as the item also began to glow, as did Raiden's. The pair of them were engulfed in a bright white light that mirrored a similar glow surfacing from their Digimon. Though Strikedramon tried to attack again, his blow was deflected by the ever increasing light that covered the group completely within seconds. The exchange of power filled their Digimon, granting them with more than a simple boost. They were Digivolving.

"Tsunomon digivolve to Dracmon!" shouted the small horned Digimon. His body twisted into that of something that appeared similar to a black sack boy. The Digimon had four eyes: One on each of his hands, one being coloured green and the other red, and two more on its face, mirroring the same colour effect. He had three sharp red claws on each foot and five on each hand. He was wearing a blue outfit. A grin was plastered upon his face as if he had just won the lottery.

"Viximon digivolve to Renamon!" called the remaining Digimon, growing to a teenager sized height. Purple gloves marked with the yin and yang symbol covered her arms. The same symbol was also on her thighs. The female was golden in colour, with white patches on her chest, ears, feet, and the tip of her tail. She appeared rather graceful as she landed silently upon her feet.

"What?" gasped Raiden, still on top of the other male.

"They got bigger. Stronger, too."

"Undead Fang!" Dracmon yelled, smashing his teeth against one another before it launched at Strikedramons arm and latched on to the limb with a furious grip.

"Powder Paw!" elegantly spoke Renamon. Her fists became surrounded in blue flames as she jumped upwards to strike her opponent from above. Her attack connected to him straight in the cheek just as Dracmon released its grip. The two Digimon flipping backwards, creating as much assistance as possible.

"He's not staying down," exclaimed Taylor, face full of terror.

"Then we run," Raiden stated, helping his teammate up. The two bolted back into the toy like town.

They tried every single door on the way, hoping to find some place to hide. Yet, they couldn't find a single one unlocked or weakened enough to break down. Even Taylor couldn't remember the house he had hidden in before finding the other male. His hand ran through his hair in annoyance, panic setting in somewhat. They could hear the growling following them, getting closer every second they wasted looking for a way out. Neither one wanted to fight, but it appeared that they had no such option to escape. They could try entering the forest, but they would have to get by Strikedramon to reach it. Whichever way they looked at it, they would be fighting the Digimon again.

Renamon stared at Raiden, and as if she could hear his thoughts, she teleported herself on top of one of the buildings, crouching low in wait. Dracmon giggled as he watched the female Digimon, head tilting slightly out of curiosity. No sooner than she had gotten in place, Strikedramon pushed into the town, using his claw to tear down one of the buildings. He threw a wall at the two boys. Dracmon kicked the brickwork into pieces before it could do any damage. Taylor gripped his fists, clenching them so hard that his nails embedded into his palm, drawing a small amount of blood. The sixteen year old didn't feel a thing. His attention was solely focused on his Digimon partner that was fighting such a strong creature.

With a nod, the fox-like creature cartwheeled off of the building and onto Strikedramon, hanging onto his neck with wrists pulled backwards against the throat to chocke him. Strikedramon threw himself forward, knocking the female to the ground. He picked her up and threw the Digimon into one of the buildings. Bricks crumbled all around her. Raiden yelled out, running to his partner's side only to be stopped once the attacking Digimon swiped underneath his legs. The male hit the floor like his partner. Dracmon used the distraction to wrap its teeth around his chest, squeezing as tightly as he could, forcing the data to start melting away. He was winning. The dragon Digimon, knowing he was failing, set his body alight, trying to burn his attacker. Though, he hung on through the flames, crying out in pain, yet still holding on.

"Diamond Storm!" came a voice thundering from above them. Renamon fired a series of sharpened diamond covered leaved leaves, cutting straight through her target, who evaporated into data. Dracmon fell to the ground, a laugh sprouting from his lips.

"All right!" cheered Taylor with a glee fist pumping the sky.

"Raiden?" murmured Renamon, panic in her voice as she stood over her human trainer.

"Oh no." Dracmon gasped, motionless. 

* * *

Jacob folded his arms, boredom having set in. He had been travelling through the data stream for what felt like hours. At first he had been shocked, scared, amused, yet after a while, the data all blended into one, with him seeing the same numbers over and over again. He imagined it as if he was watching an advert and that advert was on repeat. His stomach lost the tightening sensation after half an hour. He only showed emotion when a light source crept closer to him, surrounding his body like a cradle, lifting the male up. It positioned him in a factory type setting. Landing gently, he twirled on the spot, hoping to see the portal he had come through in order to go back. It had already disappeared, taking his trip home with it.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he followed a conveyor belt through the factory, feeling it was his best bet in leaving the place. Belts normally led to dispatch doors, where the product would be placed in trucks to leave the building. If he could find that and get out into the open, he knew he'd be able to figure out where he'd been taken to. At least, he hoped so. If he couldn't, it still wasn't a lost cause. He could make more progress on the outside. Besides, the building seemed to be empty. It was eerie, quiet too. This was the type of quiet where it was expected for some kind of monster to charge out of the shadows and attack. Digital World or not, it didn't disappoint. A red Digimon ran towards Jacob, waving one of it's feet.

"It's you," he muttered, remembering the monster from when he was in the data stream. He had waved at him.

"Yep, yep. It's me. Gigimon."

"It talks."

"I happen to be a he, you know."

"Sorry. Where do you come from, little guy?" he asked Gigimon. He pointed at his black Digivice with a grin. "You came from this thing?"

"Yep, yep. It's your Digivice. It means that I'm your partner. That we fight together in order to save the Digital World. We won't be scared of anything."

"We won't? I mean, no, we won't," agreed the male, not wanting to ask too many questions. He was freaked out enough already. "So, what is this place, anyway?"

"I don't know. It's a factory for building supplies, but I haven't see any Digimon here."

"Digimon. That's what you are, right?"

"Yep, yep." He nodded in response, staring around the room. "We could look together."

"Sure, why not?" Jacob stated after a short pause. He had nothing to lose.

The pair marched forward, eyes scanning every aspect of the area. Various tools were lying around, yet there was no one to use them. The link between them was strong, for their facial expressions matched exactly. When one raised their brow, the other did the same. When one was frowning, the other would match the notion. When they came up with nothing, they both produced the same disheartened glance. They hadn't even found an exit. The conveyor belt just did a complete loop. It appeared that whatever used to be built in the factory just kept going round, constantly being built. Whatever it was, it had gone, probably with all the work staff in tow. Jacob found it amusing to think of creatures like Gigimon operating large machinery. There must have been a lot of accidents. Maybe that was the reason behind their disappearance. Either that, or they were all dead. Not a nice thought.

Further on down the workshop facing them was a solid brick wall. A wall that soon sprouted a human and their Digimon from its centre. The two fell to the floor with a shriek. The female was dressed a little too well to have planned to be the Digital World, meaning she had probably been taken like him. Hopefully, he could trust her. What he assumed to be her Digimon stood upright beside her. It had no arms and was pink in colour. It had petals coming from its head, with one single curl in their centre. To Jacob, it reassembled a flower, though he was hardly going to comment about it when his own Digimon looked like an overgrown red hamster.

She wiped herself down, grumbling about how dusty the place was before she clocked Jacob. Her eyes darted over his figure, as if she was making sure he was real. She seemed to have reached a decision, for she nodded, picked her Digimon up, and walked towards him, a smile surfacing. Gigimon rolled on the floor as he saw the other Digimon wanting to run off and play with them though Jacob soon outstretched his arm shaking his head. Sighing he stopped moving instead sitting patiently for the second human he had seen in his life to appear before him though the second one seemed far prettier than the one he had as a tamer. Not that he was complaining Jacob was a great guy he could tell that they were going to have a lot of fun adventures together but still he could dream.

"You got sucked into this place too, huh?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah. Glad I'm not the only one," she said, gesturing towards the Digimon. "You got one, too. Did yours give you the Digidestined story? About saving the world?"  
"Kinda, he never told me about the Digidestined. Who are they?"

"We are they."

"She's right," Yokomon smiled, jumping up and down. "You're part of the final Digidestined, a team that is here to save the Digital World. There is a prophecy about you and everything."

"About me? Saying what?" Gigimon started, ears pitched.

"Hmm... I forget."

"Well, that's just great," muttered Jacob, receiving an evil stare from Alexendra for upsetting her Digimon. "I'm Jacob, by the way, or Jay. Whichever you like best."

"Alexandra, though most people just call me Alexis," she explained, biting her nails out of nervousness.

"I'm Lucas. People tend to call me Luke, and this little guy is Metalkoromon. Say hi," exclaimed another male, walking from a somewhat secret door panel to their left. It turned out, he had woken up near the entrance, so thankfully, he knew the way out.

"Hi, nice to meet you, friends of Luke."

"Oh no, we're not friends. Well, I mean we haven't met yet so we aren't but we could be friends... um..." began the other male, confusion setting in.

"That can't be right. You see..."

"Just agree with him. It's a lot easier. Trust me." Lucas responded with a shrug. "You guys coming then? I don't like the feeling of this place. Kind of freaks me out a little."

Letting the lady pass first, Lucas followed, with Jacob taking up the rear, albeit, apprehensively. Their Digimon were even further forward than Alexis, all three of them talking together as if they had been friends for years. Their tamers, learning of their openness with one another, began to open up themselves about their own lives. Each gave a little about their family, none going into too much detail, except perhaps Gigimon's trainer, who was far too trusting for his own good. He had a problem with lies and couldn't lie himself because of it. He believed that if someone could lie to a person they loved or trusted, then they weren't worth it themselves. He had been lied to excessively by someone three years before, a person he believed to be his best friend. It turned out, he wasn't the only one he had lied to. Richard, as he was known, used to make friends with new children, gaining their trust and secrets, only to later post them on his blog which he uploaded onto the school server for all to see. Safe to say, Jacob found it difficult to trust after that event. Though, he still tended to believe people, having a trusting nature he couldn't ever fight against.

The three figures carried on moving, coming out to another room within the factory. The second one was full of screens, with one giant computer positioned at the back of the room. Half of the screens were broken, having been either scratched or cracked, while another quarter had "error" written across them. The remaining computers were switched off. The room, like the one they had recently left, was empty. It was clear that people, or at least Digimon, had used the factory once upon a time. How long ago that was, however, was a different question all together. The layout was strange, as if no thought had actually gone into the building, in a similar fashion to how the conveyor belt was in a loop. Half the computers were connected to thin air, having no power source. Yet, it wasn't that it had become broken. They simply weren't built with any.

Alexandra ran her fingertips along the screens. Her hands felt cold to the touch. Dust fell from her fingers. The grains fell gracefully to the floor, joining other piles of dust that covered the ground. A single trail mark went through them. Something had walked through not too long ago. Coughing, she covered her mouth. Her Digimon used her head to try and move the dust away from her tamer. Lucas walked up to the larger computer, tapping away at the keyboard, hitting each letter and number to see what worked. As he did so, the screen glowed. All the remaining computers turned on, a message appearing on every single one. Four letters. One word. The same word, repeated over and over again. Help. Metalkoromon opened his mouth in shock, the letters imprinting on his brain.

Jacob knelt close to the trail, placing his foot within it. Whatever had slithered through to create the trail was big, bigger than the three children put together. That worried him more than he would ever care to admit. Gigimon sniffed the mark, shivering slightly pushing his back upwards into the air readying his stance. They were defenceless. Someone was asking for help, yet they could do nothing. They didn't know where they were, they didn't know how to get out, they didn't even know how they had gotten there in the first place. The female member of the group felt so angry she wanted to hit her fist against the wall. Yet, instead, she showed no emotion, keeping her expression blank. She wasn't one to show her feelings. She felt that by broadcasting emotions she left herself prone to attack, prone to weakness. She kept herself under check, either broadcasting happiness or nothing at all.

"What do we do?" she asked, looking from boy to boy.

"I don't know." Jacob muttered, folding his arms. Lucas just looked at the screen, confused. He tried to figure out if the message had been sent from somewhere else or its time frame. Something that would help them.

"Wait, I found a map. It seems to lead to whoever is asking for help. I suggest we follow it," Lucas called, bringing it onto the screen.

"How do we know where we are?" Yokomon queried, staring at the large image.

"The Digivices," whispered Gigimon, watching as dots on the screen glowed the same colour as their Digivices: black for Jacob, leaf green for Lucas, and ice blue for Alexandra. The Digivices absorbed the map onto them, showing exactly where they were and linking them towards the fastest route out, not to mention, whoever needed their help. They still had some way to go, but they finally had a plan. That was better than nothing.

* * *

Kura yelled at Yaamon, throwing a makeshift ball of sand at him. Half of it disintegrated before it stuck the Digimon, causing him to fall flat on his back spitting out various insults. It turned out, the twelve year old boy didn't agree with the information he had been told. He was supposed to be part of a team of children and Digimon whose destiny was to protect the Digital World. They were chosen to save it from the ever growing evil corrupting the land. Whatever was behind the force was powerful. It had been able to destroy powerful Digimon, twisting their thoughts to evil and destructive methods. All the original Digidestined Digimon and their tamers were killed trying to stop them. Even the Armor Digivolutions had been lost forever, being turned into specks of ash.

Kura didn't want that much pressure on his shoulders. He didn't want to fight with a group of strangers he had never met. He worked alone. He always had. Admittedly, it wasn't always by choice. People tended to stay away from him due to his geeky personality. He was one of the smartest children in school, if not, the smartest. He wasn't one to brag, however. In fact, he preferred to hide his intelligence in order to not attract too much attention to himself. He hated violence, believing it to never achieve anything. Wars broke out all the time, and, yet, not a lot had been gained, a piece of land here and there but nothing was ever worth the thousands of people dying during each battle. The human race had lost their insight on their planet fighting over the scraps left behind.

Safe to say, conflict wasn't a strong point for him either. The male would rather discuss something quickly rather than suffer a large scale argument for the whole neighbourhood to listen to. Nothing was worse than a nosy neighbour. They only spoke to find out the latest gossip to later spread it around, the story getting twisted with every new mouth telling said story. With Yaamon, on the other hand, he'd simply lost it. Being scared obviously didn't help. He had exploded into such a rage his feet had marked the ground he'd been pacing against, leaving imprints from the soles of his shoes. His Digimon kept shouting out, trying to get the boy to stop. He got more and more annoyed with each impact he received.

As suddenly as he had started, the male stopped, dropping to his knees. He wanted to burst into emotion. He only managed to keep himself together by clutching his hand into a tight fist as if he was holding on to the very tears that were trying to escape from within. His Digimon raised an eyebrow, growling under his breath. Albeit, he didn't say a word, strangely understanding his partner's feelings. Being far away from home did that to individuals. It had done it to him. He could remember being taken from his own village after just hatching from his Digiegg. He had been stolen in order to be sold to various evil sources. Thankfully, he had escaped, joining with the last horde of good Digimon left, turning him into the partner of a Digidestined. A chosen one.

"Finished now?" Yaamon asked, joining his side.

"I don't like this one bit."

"You and me both, but you're our last chance, kid, so deal with it."

"But..." began the child, pointing his finger.

"No buts. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself. You need to be strong like me."

"That's easy enough," he exclaimed, receiving a filthy stare in return.

"We need to head for the temple."

"What temple?"

"I will explain everything when we get there. Now lets hurry"

Half-heartedly nodding, Kura followed his Digimon, who bounced in front of him, reminding the boy of a rabbit. Not that he ever had a pet rabbit; he would never be allowed one. His father had seen to that with the stray dog he had looked after until his neck was snapped in two, maybe he wanted him weak and alone so that he didn't get any ideas to leave or call the police on his father. Deep down, the child knew his life wasn't right, yet he wasn't strong enough to fight against it. He didn't like fighting. At the best of times, there was just no way he could pressure himself into conflict with his own father. He was the only family he had left. He was all that Kura had, whether he liked it or not. Kicking his shoes into the sand, he slowly created a trail behind him. Yaamon darted through, distorting it. He ferociously turned to the boy with a snarl.

"You need to be careful. If you leave a trail, then we can be followed. You need to protect yourself."

"I'm sorry," he muttered, not really knowing what he was doing nor what to say to defend himself. The whole experience was new to him.

Continuing their journey, the two seemed to travel for miles, but the scenery never changed. All they saw was sand. Behind that was more sand, and behind that, even more sand. It was never ending, though strangely enough, it wasn't as hot as he had seen on various documentaries or survival programmes, where whoever was stuck in the sandy landscape was caught in heat so powerful that their skin turned red, twisting them into sweat covered meat sacks. The male aimlessly walked, keeping a small distance from his Digimon, just enough to not lose him from sight, yet far enough to get lost within his own head. He needed time to think in order to focus on the extreme situation he'd found himself in. Once his Digimon called for him, he shook himself down and joined his side. They were closing in on a fairly large temple. Dark blue bricks stood out against the sand, yet also, strangely enough, blended in.

"Whatever you do, don't get aggressive. The Digimon inside gets scared easily, and if she does, she will attack."

"How can I look aggressive?"

"True. All right, pork chop. Let's get going."


	4. Burning Flames

**Yeah grammar isn't my best point but I hope that doesn't impact the story. Again guys thank you for the reviews I'm really grateful for them and appreciate each one you write. I hope you all like the next update and if you do please let me know. Anyway on with the story.**

Twilight groaned, trying to look for an exit. Her hands felt every square inch of the wall. She was unable to feel nor see anything, as the hut had no windows. When she had first awoken, some light source had been with her, but it had disappeared moments later, as if her movements had scared it off. The female ground her teeth together. Slamming her foot forward resulted in her stumping one of her toes. A loud scream came from her throat. Holding back her tongue, she tried not to spit out various swear words. However, she quickly found out she was unable to do so once she tripped over some unforeseen obstacle in her path. She wasn't scared of the dark. She wouldn't admit she was scared of a lot of things, but the dark did inflict a blindness upon her that she hated. Not being able to see made Twilight feel weak.

Taking a big breath, she used the palms of her hands to push herself upwards to a kneeling position. She almost turned to stone upon hearing a small hiss or growl. She darted her eyes to the right, trying to pinpoint the area where the noise was coming from. She soon looked to the left, wondering whether the noise would reappear there. When it didn't, she tilted her head backwards, feeling something land on her head. Face draining of colour, she slipped. Her fingertips slid against the ground, her sweat glands producing too much liquid to keep her upright. Whatever had been on her head quickly rolled off, landing with a thud directly in front of her its tail sliding across her face. Eyes widening, the female threw herself backwards, forgetting that she was caught up in such a small tight space. Her head collided with the back wall. Moaning out from the impact, she rubbed the affected area, hissing in pain. Twilight could feel a pair of eyes observing her, yet she didn't feel the cold surge up her spine. In fact, she didn't feel too much at all.

"Are you okay?" came a voice full of care and love.

"Yeah I'm fine," she answered, even though she really wasn't.

"Sorry for falling on your head."

"That was you? Wait, what are you? You must be pretty small. What are you, like, three?"

"No. I'm a Digimon. You know, your Digital Monster. I'm your partner."

"Which is?"

"Well, I'm your partner and we are destined to fight together to save the Digital World, the place you're in now. You were sent here with a team of other children. Children like you. That's pretty much all I know so far."

"Wait a minute. What?" She frowned, confused. "This doesn't make sense."

"It will," she snarled as a light was switched on. "Get behind me."

With the light on, Twilight was able to see the so called Digimon she had been communicating with, whatever a Digital Monster was. Turned out, it had cream coloured fur with purple stripes along its tail that created almost triangle shaped marks. If the creature resembled anything from her own world, it would be a feline, a pretty normal house cat, yet with no body or legs. Apparently, the creatures in the Digital World didn't need full bodies or limbs to be connected into one shape. She seemed fairly cute, though also on edge. Her teeth were sharpened and her mouth opened slightly, as if she was waiting for an attack. Twilight herself had performed the stance many times before when girls tried to cause arguments at school. They always lost.

Nyaromon, as she was called, spotted something in the room that obviously the young girl was unable to see dragging her attention to one small spot on the left side of the room. Jumping forward, she nudged the spot with her head just as a hole appeared in the floor. A lantern hovered upwards, being carried by a white figure. The Digimon was knocked backwards by the flaming device before it was thrown at the hut's wall. Flames ran upwards, corrupting the texture into a crimson fireplace. The Digimon known as Bakemon laughed, disappearing back into the hole, which disappeared shortly after he exited. Twilight yelled out, making her way to her newfound friend's side to pick her up. She held Nyaromon gently in her arms, gently stroking her head. The smoke rose above them, blocking her nostrils and forcing its way down her throat, filling it with such a strong burnt taste her tongue quickly recoiled against it.

She pulled her arm up against her face, trying to block the black mist from entering her system any more than it already had done, but the fire was building fast. If the smoke didn't stop her, then the flames would. Twilight knew what fires could do to people, as she had been in fire safety classes before. She had nowhere to go, no exit strategy, no chance to survive. It was hopeless. She could still get the creature out though. Carefully laying the Digimon onto the ground, the woman began to dive sideways, ignoring the heat dancing along her skin. She used her shoulder to barge into the wall. Yelling out, the female held a tight grip. Her eyes squeezed tightly together to reject the pain before she repeated the same move, colliding even harder against the wall. Nyaromon stirred, watching her tamer struggle to save them, protect them. With a smile, her body began to glow. A red light filling the room while Twilight's red Digivice also began to glow, illuminating the lower part of her body.

"Why are you still standing?" she yelled at the wall, which was weak enough to catch fire, yet too strong for her to knock down.

"Nyaromon digivolve to Salamon!" exclaimed the Digimon, turning into a white coloured dog. Apparently, it did not want to stay as a feline. She had aqua blue eyes, the same shade as one of the lakes where you could see the pebbles lining the bottom. Her cheeks had two pink spots, making them look as if she had applied too much blush. A gold necklace designed with various text hung around her neck, separating the head from the body.

"What was that?" Twilight asked, still holding her shoulder.

"Puppy Howling!" Salamon shouted, standing all fours to shout at the top of her voice. An explosion shattered the very hut in two, expelling flames in all directions.

"That was cool," her tamer stated, watching the smoke and flames vanish in seconds. She coughed slightly.

Both females laughed to themselves. The pair left what remained of the hut by walking across the wooden planks plastered all over the floor. No flames remained, the dog-like Digimon having completely destroyed all of them. Twilight was finally able to see the location she had been trapped within. It was, ironically, a grassy landscape marked by gravel pathways and patches of grass covered by various species of plant, some of which the female was pretty sure didn't exist. The Digital World had a way of going against everything that was believed by science or mathematics and twisting it to suit its needs. It was a strange place to be. It was a fun place to be. It could also be a lonely place to be, yet that was something that suited the female to the ground. It gave her time to think about what had happened to her.

Salamon smiled from the power boost she had been gifted by the Digivice and her tamer. Being a Rookie meant she was able to perform far better attacks and protect the people she cared for more efficiently. Her senses had been increased, of course, yet apparently, not increased enough to notice the Bakemon who darted off into the distance towards the mountains. Her attention was instead focused on the destruction she had caused. She felt quite proud for saving them from the danger they had suffered. She barked inwardly, feeling such happiness dark through her body. She finally felt wanted. Needed. It was one she wasn't used to, but one she was grateful to finally experience.

* * *

Kristina swung her arm forward, sending her Digimon to attack. Babydmon, being able to levitate, was a lot faster across the sand that she was. As she did so, however, another small Digimon crawled from the water. It was coloured blue and slightly spiky. Its appearance mirrored that of a house cat, again without a body or legs to support it. Instead, it just consisted of a fairly large head with a tail being produced from the centre of its back. Growling, the creature jumped before the girl, seemingly to protect her. The female lifted her head upwards but lowered it quite quickly, lacking the strength to move, let alone, keep herself upright. Due to that factor, Babydmon rested beside the blue creature. Both of them faced the gigantic bird that was reducing the distance between them with every passing second.

Luna, having made her way from the forest, clocked the two girls and their Digimon. Moonmon told her that it was the safest place to go because they were part of the team she needed to stay with. Though, she wasn't a fan of groups, especially girls that were so girly. She managed to force herself in that direction, rather being alive with a headache than dying on an alien beach or being killed by a fire producing bird. All three girls were evidently scared, each producing it in different ways: One with adrenaline, one with a lack of energy, and one with protection, trying to keep them all safe. How safe they were going to be once the creature caught up, however, was a different matter altogether.

Reaching the group, Moonmon jumped to land perfectly by the two Digimon. Luna was pushed behind Kristina by the teenager herself, who wanted to protect her from harm. Birdramon screeched at them, twisting herself further into the air where she began to flap her wings in the group's direction. Calling out yet again, her wings were encased in fire. The flames ran along her orange coat before some moulded into small rocks or meteorites, ones that began to roll on the spot. Letting them spin for a few moments, the Digimon then pushed her wings forward as if she was slapping a foe with each one, sending a barrage of flames and meteorites towards the three children and their Digimon.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon called.

"Bubble blow!" Wanyamon, the small blue Digimon apparently owned by Zoey, shouted. He used his power to send an array of bubbles that evaporated the fire, turning some of the attack into harmless steam.

"Hot steam!" growled Babydmon, using a beam of steam to blow the flames backwards and extinguish them.

"Dark Burst!" Moonmon shrieked, jumping into the air and firing a concentrated ball of dark energy at the remaining rocks, shattering them to dust.

Screeching, the Champion level Digimon dove threw herself at the group, her claws extended. Zoey grabbed Luna's legs, pulling her onto the ground after she'd pulled Kristina, too. With the pair on the ground, she pushed herself upwards, extracting her hands to catch her Digimon. Without thinking, she drifted her feet forward beginning to run directly towards Birdramon, her Digimon continuously firing bubbles as they went. Once the large creature was a foot in front of them, Zoey jumped. She jumped straight onto the Digimon's back, clutching the feathers with an iron grip. She gently dropped Wanyamon onto the sand next to her, allowing him to get to safety. Though, the blue creature gritted his teeth, not wanting to leave his tamer.

The female screamed out, telling her Digimon to get the other two girls out of danger. Neither of them wanted to leave. Neither of them could leave. It was as if their feet were encased in ice, trapping them to the very spot, restricting every movement they were able to perform. Wanyamon, however, didn't seem frozen at all. He used all the bubbles he could muster to aid in her attack. Everything seemed to be going to plan until Birdramon flew directly upwards, shifting its body in such a way and at such a speed that she was unable to latch on for long. She could feel her grip loosen. She tried to hold her weight with her feet instead. Before long, she lost her footing, too. Zoey screamed. As she fell, her hair blew in the wind, her outstretched arms only being able to cling onto air.

Her silver Digivice began to glow, along with her Digimon. He shook with the increase in strength as his figure began to change, shifting into a larger, stronger form. It grew to the size of a small child, producing limbs as well as a chest from its previous only body part, his head. The Digimon wore two red gloves attached to his wrists. The items clenched together while a red headband was tied around his own temple, swaying gracefully behind him. He gained two ears that flopped slightly. Their insides were of a yellow colour that matched the Rookie level Digimon's eyes. He punched the floor, moving himself upwards, but he was unable to get high enough to catch her. By the time she landed, it would be too late. If she hit the ground, she was dead.

"Wanyamon digivolve to Gaomon!"

"She's not going to make it!" exclaimed Kristina, covering her mouth. Her hands were on her own Digivice, which was glowing a purple colour, illuminating the area.

"My turn. Babydmon digivolve to Dracomon!" screamed the small dragon-like Digimon. His body become the height of a teenager but with much more muscle mass. He had red wings sprouting from his back. They were scaled and slightly leathery to the touch. Two red horns sprouted from the top of his head, producing a "V" shape. The Digimon quickly turned into a dragon, extending three claws from each arm and three from each leg. Shortly after the Digimon changed into his Rookie form, he propelled himself into the sky, managing to fly high enough to catch Zoey. They landed on the beach with a thud. Sand rippled slightly from the impacted area.

"Moonmon, can you do that, too?" asked Luna, her face looking slightly disappointed.

"You need to help me do it. I need to borrow some of your energy," she told her.

"Okay then," the little girl exclaimed. Her Digimon rolled herself forward but was still unable to Digivolve.

"It doesn't work by you saying it. You have to feel it," she exclaimed, shaking her head, her body coming with it.

Although the ten year old was going to argue back, her voice was cut short by Birdramon's ever increasing screeching that moved about the battlefield, broadcasting her annoyance. She had expected an easy kill by chasing the little girl and the In-Training Digimon. Evidently, she had chosen wrong. Shaking her feathers, she hovered just out of attack range to plan her next move: Whether to fight or flee the scene to return when the group was separated. She stayed above them for a while. Her eyes never left their movements. Both Rookie Digimon stood their ground, just in case she tried another wave. Thankfully for the Digidestined, she gave up, instead regretfully flying back into the forest she came from, finally leaving the group in one piece.

Kristina managed to breathe, unaware that she had been holding it for almost the entire fight. Her heart stuck within her throat and her chest was tight. Luna held Moonmon back in her arms, stroking his head. It was still cold and slightly slimy to the touch. Zoey was grateful to still be alive, feeling as if her life had been over once she had lost her grip at such a height. She could still feel her stomach somersaulting as if it was training for the Olympics. It was enough to make her sick. Zoey was a brave girl, yet no one claimed that nothing scared her. Everyone suffered from fears, even if they themselves didn't know it, their bodies did, and when the moment came, they would tell them. She had found out her fear of dying seconds earlier.

None of the girls had spoken properly during their initial meeting. They decided to return back to the cave where the oldest female had appeared from, figuring it would be the safest idea. Luna was the first in, followed by the two Digivolved Digimon, with the remaining two children bringing up the rear. All of them were tired, more tired than they had felt for years, maybe the most they had ever felt in all their lives. They knew that they needed to sleep. The trio quickly set up a lookout rotation, though Luna wasn't on it. Being the youngest, she needed the sleep. That, plus, her Digimon was still fairly small and would be unable to protect her if the bird came back again. They couldn't risk her life. Not even to recover from that day's warped events.

Eyes wanting to close, Luna snuggled into the corner of the cave. Moonmon rested gently against her chest. Both sighed. Kristina smirked at the ten year old, her own heart warming slightly. Sitting cross-legged across the floor, she turned her full attention to Zoey, the female who had saved her when she had been the one trying to save her. Moving her hand to her forehead, she saluted before asking her to sit next to her. The two needed to talk. With a nod, she did just as she was asked. Moving swiftly, her eyes checked that her Digimon was still keeping watch over the entrance. They didn't need any more battles that night.

"Thank you for saving us," Kristina stated with a small smile rubbing the side of her right shoulder out of embarrassment for her weakness. "I could of done it myself, but still."

"Thanks for catching me," she stated with a laugh.

"It's fine. It was my Digimon, after all," she told her with a shrug. "Whatever a Digimon actually is. All I know is that they seem to grow bigger when we're in trouble."

"Yeah, and stronger. Like that giant bird, Birdramon they called it."

"She was a lot stronger than we were."

"That's because she is a higher level than we are," stated Gaomon, punching his fists against one another. "She has Digivolved to a level higher than we have."

"You mean you can Digivolve again?" asked his tamer with a frown.

"Yes. We are at the Rookie stage. We may Digivolve to Champion, then Ultimate, then Mega, though some may only Digivolve to their Rookie stage. It depends on their development and their strength," he explained to the two girls, who both seem confused.

"So what is the plan anyway? I mean, I know you said we're here to save the Digital World, but from what exactly? What are we saving it from?" wondered Kristina, her Digimon growling in response.

"Digimon far stronger than we are," he began. "The Digimon whom used to protect the Digimemories have been corrupted. They have been turned evil by a force even we don't know."

"How many are there?"

"Eight. Holy, Dark, Dragon, Beast, Aquan, Bird, Machine, and InsectPlant. All powerful, and all able to stop their own DigiMemory."

"What do you mean by that?" both girls asked together, raising their eyebrows.

"The Beast DigiMemory Digimon will be able to stop me as I'm a Beast type," stated Gaomon, tapping the top of his head. "He might even be able to control me. Not my idea of a good time."

"Well that's just great," Kristina murmured .

"How do we find them?" asked the other female, pulling her legs up to hold them against her chest.

"We don't," Moonmon told them, whispering slightly as to not wake Luna. "We need to find the rest of the Digidestined first, then they will find you. They are probably the ones who sent Birdramon after you."

"Then in the morning, we start looking," stated the oldest female. "Even if we can't find all of them, finding more people with their own Digimon will help us if we get into more battles."

"No, Kristina, not if. When we get into more battles," Gaomon told them with a frown.

* * *

A fairly small pink Digimon floated above one of the mountain tops, clutching a steel pole-arm. She had two white wings jutting from her back with three pink marks along each side, as if to hold the wings together. She had no chest. Instead, the head somehow worked as both body parts. It was becoming apparent that Digimon didn't need all their body parts to survive, especially during their earlier stages. The particular Digimon, however, was at its Ultimate level. Although it didn't appear that dangerous, it was powerful, extremely powerful. The creature was known as Piximon. Most of them were protectors of the Digital World. She had also been one, previously. She had been a guardian of the Digimemory before she was corrupted into pure evil. Whatever corrupted her data warped her mind.

Although she was of the Holy data, she still received information from the other types who were followers of the Digimemories. Thus, when Birdramon soared towards, her she didn't defeat it nor even attack. Instead, she raised her eyebrow, looking at the creature in disgust. She didn't appear happy, which meant that she had failed in her task. Beside her was a Bakemon, also staring with an expression of defeat. Strikedramon hadn't returned, meaning either he was still fighting, or he had been defeated. Snarling, Piximon floated downwards slightly. Her expression was unreadable through the arms crossed in front of her figure. She watched both Digimon stop before her. Neither wanted to go first. Once she darted her eye line towards them, they began to explode.

"I saw a human. I saw one of those Digidestined." snarled Birdramon.

"Did you kill them?" she asked, frowning.

"No, two more showed up before I got the chance. They Digivolved into their Rookie stage, although one of them was unable to do so."

"Pathetic. They were just Rookies. You are Champion level. You should be able to stop them."

"They were powerful."

"Excuses," she spat, striking the bird Digimon with her sceptre, then turning to Bakemon quickly after. "And you?"

"I trapped one in a hut of fire."

"Perfect."

"She managed to get out," he coughed under his breath. He received his own strike from the weapon.

She dived to the ground, landing as elegantly as one could without a body. She waited for the other two Digimon to reach her side. Once landing, she couldn't help but feel pleased that she had better followers than the ones in her current proximity. If her followers behaved like that, then they would be killed. She wished that she hadn't promised the other Digimemories that they wouldn't destroy each other's followers. It meant she would have to put up with the annoyance of the weak Digimon for a few moments longer. Piximon stood there for a few moments, wondering what torture to commit. She never promised that she wouldn't hurt them, just that she'd not kill them. There was a pretty big difference.

The pink Digimon stood for a few moments, humming to herself in a deep, mellow tone. The female used her weapon to draw onto the ground a small map that marked where the set of Digidestined were. She observed the sight . It was pretty obvious that the weakest opponent was going to be the girl that was on her own, only armed with her own Rookie Digimon. The other three could wait. Once the one was defeated, it would weaken the collective, making the other three easy targets. Thus, the Ultimate level Digimon circled the location of where Twilight was last seen, directing their attack towards her location. She ordered the pair to go together in order to tag team the teenage girl.

With a screech, Birdramon flew upwards. A small cloud of dust began to grow underneath her feet, creating a small blast of gravel. It surged forward, destroying most things in her path. Bakemon floated into the air, drifting through various objects along his way. He moaned about how he never received a "thank you" for his efforts or even told he had done a good job. After all, he had nearly defeated a Digidestined by himself. If she hadn't been able to get her Digimon to Digivolve, then they would both be burnt to a crisp. Piximon hadn't done that. At least, not with the new Digidestined team. The Digimemories had defeated the others, but they had no idea of the new team's power. They had no idea just how strong they could be. That was what the ghost creature was going to say when the plan didn't work and he'd have to run away.

"You think this is going to work?" asked Bakemon, half-heartedly frowning. Though, due to his expression being mostly a frown at every moment, his partner couldn't tell the difference.

"Of course. One on their own is easy picking," she told him with a smirk. "She won't know what hit her."

* * *

Mako shook his head as he walked through a city. It reassembled his own, though it was covered in metal. Every single building was almost encased in an iron shield of it. The fifteen year old male stumbled through the area. Each building was somewhat larger than the last one he cleared by. Though he was confused at how he had reached the location, he was also quite inspired by the technology used to teleport him through such a distance. He believed that it had to be some kind of technology, or there wasn't an explanation good enough to suit it. Except for aliens, and he didn't believe in aliens. Shuddering at the thought of himself being wrong, he couldn't help but imagine large green and silver creatures with egg shaped eyes and thin bodies roaming the world.

Hearing a voice, the male began to follow. The sound was a small shriek, like an animal that was trapped inside a room or couldn't jump up high enough to get to safety. Being the emotional person he was, he instantly wanted to help whatever it was out. Thus, he didn't even think when he picked the creature up and pulled it to his chest. She had been swimming in a small pond when she'd gotten trapped in some small weeds, which, like the rest of the place, were also metallic in nature. She hadn't bee able to set herself free. It was green in colour consisting of an ever present shivering slime. Two small fangs hung in its mouth while a single horn protruded from the top of her smooth head. The Digimon was known as Gummymon, and she was extremely thankful for being saved by the tamer. The male's Digivice glowed a chocolate colour, turning herself and Mako into pillars of light.

"Gummymon digivolve to Terriermon!" yelled the small creature. The Digimon shifted into its rookie form. Its appearance went from slime to that of a green and white coloured rabbit. marked with green tips on the top of its fairly long ears, so long that they curved upwards still reaching the ground before curling at the bottom. She still had a horn emerging from her head, though it was more pointed and defined.

"Whah!" shouted the male, falling backwards. His Digimon fell onto his chest, laughing.

"What cha doing that for?" frowned Terriermon. "You don't have to scream. I'm a good guy, well, girl. You get what I mean. Honest."

"That's what the bad guys say."

"Yeah, well, that's not my fault they do that."

"No, but-"

"You wouldn't hold that against a poor defenceless creature, would you?"

"Of course not but." he started being cut off yet again.

"Well, there you go then. I'm your partner. I can't be evil unless you are. So if I was, that would be your fault."

"I'd get the blame then, would I?"

"Oh, definitely."

"That's just great. So nice of you."

"You're welcome." The rabbit-like Digimon grinned, clapping its hands together.

Terriermon jumped from her tamer, allowing the male to get to his feet. She was able to see the Digivice hanging from his waist, the object of a Digidestined's power. Their true power came from the individuals themselves, and in time, with enough training, they would be able to aid in Digivolving without the use of them. They just aided in the transfer of said power so that it happened a lot faster and was more adequately controlled by the children. The Digidestined had always been picked for their young age. Their imagination allowed them to mould with the Digital World to understand it a lot better than that of an adult. Adults could question, interfere, test, and destroy to find out more about the world. It had happened so many times before in the real world that they didn't want it to happen again. Thus, the children were picked. Children could be a much more powerful choice than any Digimon. They could combine abilities to protect one another, beating almost any negativity or darkness in their path.

The male had earned himself a Digimon exactly like that. One whom oozed with positive thoughts joined with a carefree attitude. She liked to enjoy life, and, like Mako, she wasn't exactly a fighter. She could defend herself if she needed to, but she just didn't want to use violence to solve her problems. The female creature knew there were far more effective ways of dealing with things than with fists, kicks, or special attacks. Her nature was evident by the way she continuously poked her tamer in the leg, making a popping noise every time she connected to his skin. A grin surfaced after each hit. His leg began to get tense as her speed quickened, and she kept at it, trying to find the male's limit or his breaking point.

"Will you cut that out?" asked Mako, tilting his head to look at her, though he couldn't help a grin from surfacing. "You are going to be a handful. I can tell."

"I'm not a handful. I'm fun. You need to get out more and learn what it is."

"I do know what fun is."

"Uh huh," she agreed, half-heartedly shaking her head in disbelief.

Rubbing her head with his palm, the male was surprised by how little he was affected by the otherworldly situation. He had seen no point in screaming or yelling out that he wanted to go home. The portal obviously found him, and the male had seen enough movies to know that he more than likely wouldn't be allowed or able to leave until his task was complete. He guessed he was sent there for something, and that something he had to work out on his own, or at least with as little help as possible. Hence, Terriermon had been gifted to the male. Maybe she had the solution in her own head. Maybe she was the Digimon who could return him home. He doubted it, but he had seen stranger. He was experiencing stranger right at that moment.


	5. Sleeping Dinos

**Sorry for the wait guys this chapter has taken far too long to get up as I've been waiting for a beta reader having emailed a few yet none had yet responded but didn't want to wait anymore. So for that reason I'm just going to keep posting without one until they answer.**

Aya hadn't stopped crying since her appearance in the Digital World. She hadn't even stopped upon being introduced to her Digimon, a Tanemon. Its appearance reassembled that of an onion or a sprout sticking from the earth, having two leaves drooping from her head. She was, however, light green in colour, with four small feet coming from underneath it's circular body. The female was startled to begin with, of course, and was far more interested in going home. She was scared, frightened and alone. It wasn't until another presence made itself clear that she stopped. It was another female. Her expression was motionless. Aya matched the look before charging towards her, arms spread wide.

"Hey kid, what are you doing? Get off of me!" grunted the older female, trying to push her off. It was apparent that she didn't like children.

"I'm Aya. Do you know my mama?" she asked, sobbing between each word, oblivious to the female's lack of interest in her.

"No," she answered bluntly. She didn't want to tell the other her name, but she felt as if she had no choice if she didn't want her to keep crying. "I'm Yui."

"I'm Zurumon," muttered Yui's Digimon, giving a sweet smile as it lay on it's tamer's shoulder, apparently not finding the floor comfortable enough to stand upon.

"I'm Tanemon," replied the plant Digimon, her large red eyes blinking twice. She gently rubbed herself against Aya's feet as if to try and offer her some comfort.

Yui couldn't believe her luck. She was stranded in a world not like her own with a piece of yellow slime that apparently belonged to her and a kid that kept trying to latch itself to her chest. Groaning in her throat, she drew her attention to the surroundings, seeing nothing but fields, followed by fields and more fields. The only other sight she could just make out appeared to be of a black coloured tower that was emitting a strange green glow from its spiked top. Using all the strength she could manage, she allowed Aya to join her, not being able to leave her with just a plant for protection. She didn't like kids, but that didn't mean she wanted any harm to come to them. She wouldn't wish that. Unless the little girl broke her phone, that is. It was expensive, after all, as her father had repeatedly told her during the payment.

Running ahead, the nine year old chuckled slightly as her Digimon ran through her legs with each movement she made. Rolling her eyes, Yui watched the pair in their task, already regretting her decision after just two minutes of being with her. Taking a mix between an exhaled breath and a sigh, she followed suit. Her own Digimon surveyed the area for danger. Zurumon had been in the same grassland area since their birth and knew fully well the dangers he could find himself in. He had had to defend against Digital Monsters far stronger than himself on multiple occasions, mostly by attacking, creating a distance from the attacker, defending, attacking, and running away. Thankfully, with a human tamer at his side, even if she did appear to have a hatred for adorable little children, he could become stronger.

Tanemon stopped in her tracks, causing Aya to trip over her figure. The pair tumbled down like Jack and Jill who had been climbing up the hill. She could still sing the nursery rhyme in her sleep. She could even sing it backwards, her mother had sung to her during the nights she was scared, which regretfully, were a lot of them. Making a strange sort of grunt, she came to a stop. Her partner jumped back onto her feet, stomping them against the earth. Knowing it was a scare tactic, Zurumon slithered his way beside the plant, keeping completely silent. He blinked at the undergrowth, watching a selection of bushes shake slightly. Neither of the girls noticed the movements not until something emerged from within them, startling them both.

The creature who made its appearance known was white in colour, having a fairly fluffy coat and a large grin. She was the same size as a toy poodle, yet much more playful. The Digimon cried upon seeing the group and ran to them for protection. Shuddering slightly, she cradled her purple coloured legs, wrapping the same coloured ears around her eyes to stop her senses from working. If that wasn't enough, she also tucked her tail around her backside as if she was a fur covered tennis ball. Her eyes were wide. The Digimon introduced herself as Xiaomon, an In-Training creature. One who wasn't a fighter nor an evil monster. If anything, she was one of the most gentle of its kind.

"Aww... it's so cute," smiled Aya, biting the bottom of her lip.

"What is it?" growled Yui, staring at her Digimon.

"It's a Digimon like me. It's scared. Something is chasing her," Zurumon exclaimed, eyes never leaving the rustling bushes.

"Be careful," Tanemon muttered, jumping on the spot.

Zurumon nodded, watching the bushes shake violently. A large, dark grey and black Digimon erupted from them, landing with a heavy thud upon the earth. He had four large, armoured legs covered in an iron-like material that protected him from both physical and ranged damage. The material also covered his back and tail. The creature had a large horn coming from the centre of it's face with a skull-like collar attached to his neckline. Yui could only relate it to the appearance of a prehistoric dinosaur, the triceratops. The Digimon growled at the small party of children, grinding a trunk against its teeth that snapped in two to address its dominance over the trio of In-Training creatures before them.

"Get back and let me feast of that foul creature. I have no quarrel with you," Monochromon yelled, expelling steam from his nostrils.

"Why? What did she do to you?" Aya asked gently, her speech wavering.

"She exists."

"That's your reason?" frowned Yui. "That's pretty uncalled for."

"Get out of my way, humans."

"Not a chance," the oldest female stated, modifying her hands into fists. "Leave her alone."

"Move before I make you," stated the dinosaur. He forced his horn into the earth, lifting various plant life up which he trampled upon, crushing them to dust beneath his weight.

None of them were prepared for the male to charge though. With only a split second to decide, Yui chose that it was best to get out of the way. Lifting Zurumon within her grasp, she dove sideways, her foot just missing Monochromon's forward angled horn. The other female, however, wasn't so lucky. Instead of moving, she stood still, protecting Xiaomon, who was still trembling behind her, refusing to let the creature scare her. Protecting her tamer, Tanemon jumped upwards, firing a series of bubbles multiple times. The attack only slowed him down. With a tilt of an armoured head, the plant was knocked to the ground, a foot ready to crush it into dust. Aya cried out, trying to run forward, but the distance was too great. Her Digimon was going to die. She wasn't going to be able to save her. There was nothing she could do.

A gust of wind circled her, flying towards Tanemon, who was rolled safely away from danger. She was replaced by the fluffy white Digimon they were protecting. With a small smile at the girls, she only screamed once she was impacted downwards, erupting into shards of data that floated safely into the distance. Tears filled the makeshift battlefield. Even Yui, who wasn't one to show her emotions, had sparkling eyes. Sniffing, Aya wiped her nose on her cardigan's sleeve, not wanting to ruin the dress her parents had bought her. She had been brought up to respect things, people, especially life. Life that had been destroyed by a Digimon who assumed he was better than everyone else just because he was bigger. He had killed a defenceless creature for no reason. Tanemon didn't like fighting, but she was filled with far too much anger to not. That doubled her power. She was ready for anything he could throw at them as her tamer caused her Digivice to glow pink.

"Tanemon digivolve to Floramon!" she shouted, growing to almost match the height of her tamer. Her four legs were reduced to two stronger reptilian ones, which strangely, however, matched the same texture as vines. Her head was encased in a bright red helmet, exposing just the sides of her face from her eyes to her mouth as well as forming a type of petal necklace around her neck. Hands sprouted, having previously been legs, turning into blooming purple flowers. A yellow stem emerged from each one. The last thing produced was a small tail, only just long enough to reach the floor.

"What the hell?" grunted Yui, lifting her head up to observe the situation. "Her Digimon glowed, and then she got bigger. What happened?"

"She Digivolved." Zurumon smiled, slithering next to Floramon, his own body glowing a magenta colour. "Now it's my turn."

Zurumon began to grow in size, changing into a Digimon with legs that emerged from underneath its body. It was a mix of a red orange colour, having swiftly changing from the mustard yellow shade it had previously been. Blue sparks filtered through to its eight-spiked tail. The Digimon had three claws sprouting from each of his legs, providing the creature with the strength, agility and power that he used to defend himself from attacks. Elecmon darted from the spot he had Digivolved, leaping into one of the tree trunks, where he gently shook his tail. Sparks erupted from them the tip, being a dark blue from the heat where its attacks were produced from.

"Super Thunder Strike!" screamed Elecmon. Electric bolts were summoned from a various collection of clouds into its tail before being directed towards Monochromon. Though, the attack seemed to deflect from the metallic armour, doing no damage to him whatsoever.

"That didn't work," said Aya, lip quivering.

"State the obvious," moaned the older female, frowning.

"Rain of Pollen!" shouted Floramon, lifting its palms upwards to release pollen from its flowers. It poured gently over the triceratops-like creature, who grunted in amusement, unaware of the spores filling its body. It lost all ability to control itself, collapsing suddenly in a heap.

"Is that it?" asked Elecmon, jumping from his perch.

* * *

Renamon was scared, evident by the constant teleporting around Raiden's body. Her expression became more negative with each reappearance of her figure. The vixen-like Digimon stared at Taylor, pleading with him to do something, anything that would help her tamer. Dracmon stood, watching the scene. He made sure he could see all exits, protecting the group from attack. They didn't want an unexpected visitor any time soon. Reaching the older male, Taylor lowered his ear towards his slowly heaving chest, checking for his heart rate and breathing pattern. All seem normal, yet his airways sounded blocked, rattling as if he wasn't getting enough oxygen. Remembering the various medical programmes he watched with his family, he lowered his head downwards towards the other teenager, his palms getting sweaty.

Inhaling, he pressed his lips against the other's, blowing into his mouth before pressing upon his chest, repeating the process for a few minutes. Both Digimon were motionless as they watched the male work. Renamon oozed with nervousness, making even Dracmon's grin twist itself around to form a frown. With a sudden burst of strength, Raiden rocketed upright, knocking Taylor off balance, causing him to land across his stomach. The female creature erupted with laughter, running her gloved palm through his hair, telling him to never make her worry like that again. Nodding, he could only laugh as she turned towards the black Digimon, forcing him to walk with her to check the perimeter.

"Thanks for, well, you know."

"Don't mention it."

"You're not a bad kisser, you know?" said Raiden with a smirk.

"What? Wait no I wasn't trying to. Not that I wouldn't. No wait what I mean um..." he spat out, his tongue running away with him before he could grasp the conversation.

"It's fine I'm messing," the male told him, getting up. He planted a kiss on the other's forehead and helped him up shortly after, causing the sixteen year old male to blush. He diverted his gaze to the floor, focusing on a single grain of dirt. "So what's the plan now that creep is gone?"

"We've located an emergence point," Dracmon giggled, covering its mouth. "Just beyond the forest, there's a grassland where two Digimon had Digivolved. We should head there next."

"Yep, let's do it!" announced Taylor, pushing himself down the path, trying to get as far away from the embarrassment as he could.

"Its cute when they get shy," Raiden told his Digimon, though Renamon had no idea what he was going on about. Instead, shaking her head, she teleported towards the treeline, observing the skies while the other digital companion observed the land.

Pushing past branch after branch was a trivial task, yet one they had to accomplish. Thus, they kept their lips tightly sealed. Both boys knew that complaining about a task never made it any quicker. In fact, it could often cause it to become longer, taking more time as the thought process became more negative. It seemed like hours before they were able to resubmerge from the forest, walking into a landscape of fields. Fields that were empty, apart from a large, dinosaur-like creature that had been tied up by vines. Vines that two human females were holding, their Digimon aiding in the process. Pumping his fist, Raiden took off at a run, grabbing Taylor's hand as he passed him and interlocking their fingers to pull him after.

Funnily enough, Renamon reached the female group first, crossing her arms with a look of glee on her features. Sticking their tongues out, both males couldn't help but laugh. Neither knew how competitive the creature was. Dracmon simply followed soon after, the ever present grin growing as he got closer. Aya couldn't help but feel safer as the human and friendly Digimon numbers got larger. Being the youngest of the group so far, she hated feeling like she was the weakest and having to rely on the rest of the team for protection. Their Digimon looked so strong. Of course, her own was too, but still, they were far more intimidating than that of a plant. Yui, on the other hand, was less than welcoming. Instead, she observed the group with an expression that made her look as if she had a foul smell underneath her nose.

Trust was something normally earned, yet in a world where humans were sparse and full of evil, murderous monsters, none of them could be too picky. Instantly, as soon as they met the group, they were introducing themselves. Each separate group told the other half of their journeys since entering the Digital World. Aya made sure to keep her tear filled moments out of the history lesson, while Taylor left out the kiss of life he had provided for the oldest male in the group, much to Raiden's amusement. He was either embarrassed or excited. He hoped it was the second option. Then again, he didn't want to answer the thousand year old question of where do you two meet only for him to talk about a Digital World full of creatures.

Elecmon jumped to his tamers side, nosing some berries. He gnawed on a few before Yui scooped him up to take him back towards the Monochromon, who was still snoozing. Her expression turned blank, eyes wondering what the Digimon would do if it woke up. The only reason they stayed near it was so that the creature could tell them why it had attacked them in the first place. He hadn't been surprised when he had met the children, which as Raiden and Taylor told her, wasn't normal. Renamon added that the only Digimon who wouldn't be surprised that humans were roaming the digital world would be those working for the Digimemories and there to fight.

"Digimemories?" asked Yui, arms folded.

"They are rulers of the Digital World meant to protect us. They have, however, been corrupted, twisted to an evil viewpoint, one that you are here to stop. A league of children and their Digimon are destined to stop them. That would be you," stated Renamon, attention being diverted from the large dinosaur to the rest of the group. She watched her own tamer's attention become focused almost completely on Taylor.

"What we going to do now?" muttered Dracmon, his tone sounding confused.

"We are trying to find the rest of our team. I just wish I knew how many of us there were," Raiden explained, biting his nail.

"There's around thirteen of them," said Floramon, patting her hair with her petals.

"How do you know that?" aked Aya innocently.

"I don't know." she answered sweetly.

"We just do," added Elecmon in a gruff voice. He sniffed the area. "I'm going to collect food. Be right back."

"I'll help," Renamon introduced teleporting through the trees. Floramon and Dracmon remained to stand guard over their tamers.

The crimson and blue coloured Digimon scurried across the landscape, diving his nose into various holes or bunks in the overgrowth and throwing the collection of berries towards the vixen Digimon. She kept using her abilities to teleport back and forth, dropping of the items until they had a small collection of fruit that they were able to share between all eight members of the group. The Digimon were the first to eat. They practically shovelled their food into their mouths, not wanting to stop, while their tamers ate slowly, all inwardly trying to discover how they felt about being in another world. One that was digital in nature. One that they were destined to save. It was a lot to worry about. More than they needed to. After all, they were just children.


	6. Welcome To The Next Level

**At long last I have a temporary beta reader so a big thanks to MysteryAgain for the help whom has cleaned up the previous chapters of all grammar mistakes. That's why I havn't updated for awhile as they had been checking previous chapters as well as this one. I hope you guys understand that it takes time. Grammar is one of my sour points I'm afraid. I do try just tend to get carried away with the story and forget to check at times. Hope you guys continue to like the story as much as I like writing it. Anyhow here we go. Onto chapter five.**

Twilight and Salamon had rested for quite sometime before continuing on their journey, leaving the previously burning building to lie in ruins. If either of them were honest with themselves, they would admit just how shocked they were to survive. Twilight had seen various house-fires on TV and had even had fire safety training when she first went to school. Yet, being inside one was a completely different experience. She would never have said that she was scared of flames before. Being exposed to them with a near death experience was certainly an eye opener. One that her mind wouldn't allow her to easily forget.

Walking silently, they kept to one another's pace, connected enough to mirror the other's movements without needing to look at the other's walk pattern. It worked like the cliques in most high schools, the typical collection of groups who would all walk in sync, talking in the same rattling motion and starting and stopping without the need to pause, each member knowing when to begin their own view or when to listen to their friends. A tamer and their Digimon were far stronger than that, they were far stronger than even family. It was as if they were the same person. Connected.

Their tracks came to a stop, however, when a screech sounded from their left. The screech seemed to fill the area with a cry for help. Not being the type to leave someone defenceless, she used her sports lessons to gain speed across the terrain. She came to a large opening where a large orange bird was sprawled out across the earth. Frowning once she reached the targets side, the female slowed down. The creature was absolutely fine, there were no bruises nor any blood. She realized why once the Bakemon, who had tried to set her alight hours beforehand, appeared from behind Birdramon. The two digital monsters laughed at her. Birdramon swiped at Salamon, sending the dog-like animal flying backwards.

Yelling out, Twilight tried to kick the bird, hitting the female in the chest. Being forced backwards, she collided with the floor with a yelp, landing awkwardly on her leg. This allowed Bakemon to float slowly towards her, his mouth widening with every inch. Crawling backwards, she tried to move herself away from the ghost-like Digimon. Though with her injuries as they were, the pain surged through her legs like acid. With clenched teeth, she swung her arm forward, doing anything to keep the creature at bay. She shouted to her own Digimon, who was slowly standing back to her full height. Salamon had been paying attention to the whole fight, feeling useless as the two Champion Digimon made their attack. She was too weak to defeat them, and she knew that. That being said, she couldn't just do nothing. She could create a big enough distraction to allow Twilight enough time to get away. That was their only chance.

Jumping forward, the dog-like Digimon used her front right paw to deliver an uppercut straight into the heart of Bakemon. The male moaned out in frustration. With a yell, Twilight cheered her on, right up until the point where Birdramon used her beak to pick Salamon up. She threw her into the air, sending a blast of flames after her. At that exact moment, Twilight's Digivice began to glow the same red colour as it had done when Nyaromon digivolved to Salamon. Yet, she second time around, she was growing even stronger. The power circling her body was more than she could take. With a scream, she allowed the red light to outline her body, connecting with her data before exploding.  
**"Salamon digivolve to BlackGatomon!"**

Replacing the previously small Digimon stood a slightly larger black and purple coloured feline who growled in a shade of darkness. Her claws were covered by a pair of protective purple gloves only. The tips were exposed to allow her nails the mobility to claw at her targets. Not only that, but the tips of her ears were also a dark purple, soft to the touch, and able to hear danger from miles. Her tail was striped, mixing the two colours of her body together. The cat-like Digimon used the two colours to broadcast her dominant abilities on the battlefield. Landing softly on the ground, she smirked to her female Digidestined partner, even supplying her a quick, sly wink.  
**"Lightening Paw!"** she shrieked.

Focusing her gaze onto the Bakemon with a glisten in her eye, she began the counter attack. Lifting herself into the air, she used her own agility to land on the ghost Digimon, her claws raised in an outstretched fashion. Charging her paw with electricity, she laughed under her breath before slamming it downwards. She used the element charge to push herself upwards, where she was able to perform a repeat of the same attack. The second strike was more powerful than the first, the female using more focus, more energy. Landing next to her tamer with a backwards flip, she clicked her electric paw. The male Digimon before imploded, twisting into a horrid form of data that drifted slowly, disappearing with the wind.  
"Your want to be next?" she asked at Birdramon, with a tilt of her head. The large Digimon shook her head, instead propelling herself back into the skies.  
"Way to go!" laughed Twilight fist pumping the air. That was when she remembered the pain in her thigh. A hiss escaped from her disapproving frown.  
"Well, that was fun," muttered BlackGatomon with another wink. Surrounded by a white glow, the Digimon began to shrink back to its original form, Salamon. It seemed the energy required for the Champion level was more than the Digimon could handle for long periods of time.

Salamon, now possessing hardly any energy, collapsed underneath her own weight. A slightly recovering Twilight limped towards her, her hair blowing slightly across her face, restricting her sight. Once she reached her Digimon partner, the creature nuzzled gently into her chest, not wanting to leave her side. Before her tamer could say a word in response, however, the ground beneath them gave way pulling them downwards while revealing a perfect circle of space above them. It almost appeared as if someone had cut the shape. If indeed, someone had, the only question the female was worried about was if they were friend or foe. She had met too much of the latter already, she could do with not meeting anymore for at least a few hours.

With a thud, the pair landed in a darkened room. The only light came from the ceiling they had fallen from, and even that was restricted. Groaning, the teenager rubbed the dust off of her clothes, feeling sick of dimly lit enclosed rooms. The Digital World, so far, hadn't been any kind of nice to the female. In fact, it felt like it was doing everything in its power to stop her from making any progress. It was like the walls around her were listening to every sound she made, watching every movement, every step that she took. The human couldn't explain it, but she knew something was watching her. Salamon seconded the notion, sniffing into the air for a sense of familiarity and to create a mental map of the layout, having to rely on anything but her restricted eyesight.

-

Jacob was the first to exit the building. They'd followed the signal for help for what seemed like miles, though it had died as soon as they had reached its location. Ironically, the door leading outside had been opened. They took it, finally being able to leave. The male found himself in a makeshift city. Huge buildings dwarfed the landscape, while smaller homes made it seem much more safe. Other buildings, confusingly, were on their side, and others were completely upside down, positioned on their roofs. The male raised an eyebrow. His Digimon, Gigimon, took in the sight as if it was completely normal city. He continuously stated that it was a sparkling image of technological progress.

Shaking his head, the red creature's tamer stared backwards, waiting for the other two members of his makeshift team. The pair had been reluctant to mark the path forward and make decisions for the whole group. Thus, Jacob had been the one to take charge. He was, after all, the type of guy who tried to be the friendliest individual that he could be, along with being the most loyal. This made him the best target to lead. That said, his stubbornness was his vice, often getting him into trouble no matter how hard he tried to keep it under wraps. It wasn't that he was a bad person. It was just that when he had an idea, he would see it through to the end, believing that he was right no matter who told him different.

Lucas jumped as Metalkoromon darted past, buzzing in a strange fashion. As it ran its tail across the floor in a hurried motion, he struck his head on the skyscraper-like building ahead of him. Groaning, he pushed himself backwards, much to Lucas's amusement. The young child held his chest from laughter, and Gigimon matched the giggling expression. The twelve year old was one of those guys who got scared easily. If a tree was hitting against a window pane or if there was a loud knock of the door when he was home alone or when he was sure he heard someone shout his name or appear in a mirror when, in fact, it was only his reflection matching his image right back at him, he'd get scared. Thankfully, he hadn't yet seen any of the monsters his Digimon had been talking about. He wasn't looking forward to the creatures who roamed the land. Apparently, most of them were looking to kill the children.

Metalkoromon had informed the group that before them, there had been cases of three other groups of humans who had travelled to the Digital World in order to save it. Three lots of Digidestined. The first team had consisted of seven members, which grew to eight upon returning to the Digital World. The second had five, which became six when they gathered a corrupted human, turning him back to his human self. They had also discovered the ability of Armour Digivolving, a rare ability destroyed once the Digimemories took charge. The third set happened with Digimon who lived in the human world with their tamers. The main team only consisted of three members. Ironically, though unknown to them at the time, the same three types of Digimon were gifted to their set of Digidestined too. Raiden had Renamon, Jacob had Gigimon, which would become Guilmon, and Mako had Terriermon.

Alexis was the last one to leave. Being the oldest, she had taken it upon herself to protect the group, making sure that they weren't being followed by anything. Yokomon seconded the notion by producing a constant stream of bubbles from her mouth, making sure that if they couldn't see anything, then they would react to the damp, clear, levitating spheres slapping them in the face. Being seventeen, she was the second oldest of the large group of Digidestined and the oldest of the team she was currently residing in. Due to that factor, the two males had constantly asked her for advice during their small quest to the outside. Happily, she had answered what she could, even though on the inside, she was grasping at tears.

The female folded her arms, observing the area around them and watching the rest of the group appear clueless at what to do next. With a gentle sigh, she strutted towards the nearest building, the very same one that Metalkoromon had bumped into. Stepping over the small Digimon, she took a door handle in her grasp and pulled. The door didn't budge. There was no movement as she pulled repeatedly over and over again, right up until the point that Yokomon tried to headbutt the object, earning her a red bump just above her temple. Gigimon took charge instead, telling the two females to move out of his way, for he didn't want to hurt them. As soon as they were at a safe distance, he opened his mouth again with a smirk.  
**"Hot Bite!" **he called, running at the door. His mouth was surrounded by flames as he bit onto the handle. The metal turned to liquid, slowly dripping as if it had suddenly been transformed into silver paint. Seconds later, the door had melted, leaving nothing but an empty space. An empty space that the six members stepped through.  
"What is this place?" asked Lucas with his hands in his pockets to stop them from shaking. "I don't like this place. Maybe we should go."  
"No, we need to look around first," stated Jacob, running his hand along the wall. It appeared to be made of brick, yet it felt cold, as well as metallic, to the touch.  
"This Digital World place is crazy," muttered Alexendra, rubbing Yokomon's head . She sat in her arms, still feeling as if her head was spinning like a merry-go-round.

The group was quiet, not wanting to awaken any creatures that might lurk within the building, though that didn't stop them from having a look around. There wasn't much on the ground floor. It resembled a reception of an office, though everything turned to data once they picked it up, disappearing into sparkles of lightly glowing objects. Alexis quickly grew tired of the first level, instead choosing to climb higher. Her Digimon followed suit with her trademark smile still being broadcasted. Reaching the next floor, the two were greeted with another office. It was divided into three separate sections, each being a vastly different colour. Again, there was nothing of interest to the teenager. It didn't take her long to decide to go to the third floor, ignoring the fact that she was well out of shouting range if anything happened.

Pulling herself upwards toward the next floor, she noticed how vastly different it had been designed compared to the ones below. It was empty. Not a single item sat in the room. Instead, seven creatures lied in a deformed semicircle, their eyes temporarily closed as they rested. Six of them were the same monster, all dressed in silver knight armour with various gold markings, with both a shield and a spear, one in each hand. Their weapons seemed to be attached to their palms, unable to be discarded. The final monster, however, was shaped as a silver star. The star had a bright red jewel on its forehead with arms that end in boxing gloves instead of hands and legs with boots instead of feet. Both items of clothing were dark blue with a red stripe and yellow star marked somewhere upon them.  
"Those are PawnChessmon Black," explained Yokomon, gesturing towards the small group. "That big guy in the middle? He's Starmon."  
"Are they evil Digimon?"  
"That would be a yes," she muttered, backing away.

Her voice changed pitched slightly as her fear heightened, increasing so much that a small squeak had escaped uncontrollably from her mouth. Automatically, as if it was the only sound they woke to, the Pawnchessmon all began to move, each figure standing to their full height. They, in turn, all turned to Starmon, giving him a quick kick in the leg in order to wake him from his own slumber. At first, he was annoyed, raising his fist in anger and striking out at a few knights. As soon as he saw the human girl, his frown twisted into a smirk, then into a laugh. His laugh got louder as he watched the two females trying to get away from him. Nodding to his team, two of the knights repositioned themselves at the door blocking her exit.

At that moment Alexendra 's own fear set in. A cold chill coursed up her arm, past her elbow, and down her spine. She was pretty much alone, with only her Digimon beside her, faced against a large group of Digimon who wanted to fight her, who wanted to see her dead. Her Digimon had warned her, yet she hadn't taken it all in. The female was definitely regretting that notion. Yokomon pushed herself to the front to protect her tamer from harm. Her teeth were clenched tightly together. She didn't want to fight, and her Digidestined partner didn't like fighting, but there was no way out. They might have been outmatched, but they had each other. They just hoped that that would be enough to survive.

All of a sudden, Yokomon was immersed in an icy blue light that surround her image like a lycra costume. The light came from the Digivice her tamer held. As the light got brighter, her shape began to change. Her plant-like imagery reduced, becoming large pink feathers. Her head became a golden beak, and the back of her body produced a three feathered tail. Within seconds, an avian Digimon stood where her plant like form had been, looking far stronger and more powerful. Her eyes glistened gently, her beak pointing towards one of the PawnChessmen, as if it had flames coming from within. Flapping her wings softly, she kept her eyes positioned on her target. Without warning, she attacked.  
**"Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon!"** she squawked, generating emerald flames in a spiral before sending them forwards. They burned the Pawnchessmon, who yelled out in pain as it was deleted.**"Spiral Twister!"**  
**"Pawn Lightning!"** yelled the rest of the knight Digimon. All produced an electric current that knocked Biyomon out of the air.

Calling out to her Digimon, Alexendra tried to catch her feathered friend. She leapt forward to enable herself to capture Biyomon in her arms. The pair of them fell to the ground with a thud. A thud that, thankfully, alerted the two men downstairs to her location. Both sent their Digimon forward to attack. Gigimon, however, was unable to pass, getting knocked back as soon as he tried to enter the room. Metalkoromon, on the other hand, used the distraction to gain access. He buzzed violently as he entered the room. Starmon watched the fight with glee, his arms crossed. He thought the Digidestined were supposed to be dangerous, but they were a group of idiots. With a sigh, he realized he had had enough. Regretfully, he raised his arms upwards.  
**"Meteor Shower!"** he shouted, creating four small balls of lava encased rock to rain upon the area to destroy the room, as well as the building.  
"Watch out!" cried Lucas, holding his palm to his mouth. He was scared for the rest of the team, most of all, for his Digimon partner.  
**"Metalkoromon digivolve to Hagurumon!"** yelled the metallic creature. His body was encased in a leaf green coloured light.

The form taking his place was much more mechanical than that of Metalkoromon, and was one of a much larger size. He had turned into a series of three gears, all vertically aligned beside one another. The main gear in his centre had a black middle with a golden outline that acted as a border for the two holes that were cut within the gear for his eyes. However, they appeared in a slightly ripped fashion. The other two gears were silver and a lot smaller in size. Both constantly turned in the air, as Hagurumon was a Digimon who had the uncanny ability to float or levitate, hardly ever touching the ground. Once the light vanished, he smirked, ready to counter attack the other machine-like creatures, his own strength matching that of the PawnChessmen.  
**"Cog Crusher!"** he exclaimed, firing a black gear from his body. The item slammed into two PawnChessmon, who both shattered, being destroyed almost instantly, much to the shock of even the Digimon that fired the attack.

The attack cleared the doorway, allowing Gigimon and the male tamers access into the room, much to Alexis's relief. Jacob held his fists tightly. Together, they glared at the remaining four Digimon, who all stared grinning as if they were expecting the group to drop down dead. The male ordered his red hamster-like Digimon forward. His teeth were clenched, ready to counterstrike, though the aura coming from his tamer's Digivice stopped the attack. Instead, his skin and muscles were streched, increasing in weight and size. Obviously, Gigimon was experiencing the same Digivolution method as the other two Digimon in his team, earning him a power boost alongside a completely different look.  
**"Gigimon digivolve to Guilmon!"** he roared, shifting as instantly as the words were spoken.

The creatures body began to shift violently, shift into a much larger and dinosaur like form. The Digimon was also the same shade of red in colour. Three caws were produced from his arms and two from his feet. His tail was the most dominate part of his body, curling gently around his lower right foot. His head was more pronounced, having a hardened ruby skin protecting his nostrils. The same substance was also generated over the rest of his body, even around the bat-like ears coming from the back of his head. The Digimon known as Guilmon was born. Like Hagurumon and Biyomon, he was a Rookie, but together, the trio was stronger than a label.

With the light fading, Guilmon charged forward, knocking into the remaining PawnChessmon with his claws outstretched. One was instantly defeated, evaporating into a series of squares that in turn transferred into dust. Biyomon dived downwards, twirling her body into a spiral that she used to knock the blows away from her feathers, deflecting them long enough to perform her own attack. Picking one the of the knights up within her claws, she was able to throw them into the air, where Hagurumon was able to throw one of his signature black gears into its chest. All three Digimon cheered, in turn facing the last of the group of Digimon, Instead of fighting, they lowered their weapons, jumping out of one of the windows with a fearsome crash, leaving just Starmon, who still stood with a look of glee upon his face.

Eyes closed, the male Digimon didn't say a single world, only taking a single step forward. Which, was when all hell broke lose. Starmon picked up a small bench hidden behind his figure, which he threw at Guilmon, knocking the dinosaur across the room. Following that move was a swift kick into Hagurumon, who, although was metal, soon found himself colliding with the nearest wall. Biyomon deflected her incoming attack, instead flying high enough to be out of reach. Her tamer, however, was unable to do so, thus receiving a punch in the chest from Starmon. As she grunted out in pain, her Digimon soared downwards, glowing sightly as her Digidestined's Digivice began to light yet again, filling her with a familiar power, though it was a lot stronger than that she had received the first time around.

As the power filled her, she could feel the change through her very body, and yet, she didn't didn't Digivolve. She was distracted as a small green rabbit creature scurried across the floor, surrounded by her own light. The female Digimon was able to jump at Starmon, knocking him to the ground. The two collided against one another, neither being able to see, while the light filled the room. At that moment, Mako made himself known. He yelled at the trio of children that they needed to run because Andromon was on his way. The machine Digimemory was coming, and if he found them, then they were all going to die. They would be dead as soon as he set eyes on them. Though the group found it hard to believe, they did as they were asked, leaving the room alongside their Digimon. That is, except for Terriermon, who was still covered by an ever increasing bright light, one oozing from her chest.  
**"Terriermon digivolve to..." **she shouted, pushing herself into the air. Her body grew muscles, filling every limb she possessed. Even her ears seemed more defined, becoming ever so slightly bigger than they already had been. Her hands were covered with two turret-like machines. Six holes marked each one where the Digimon's attacks were able to be released from. A belt full of ammo ran across its shoulder like a bag while her bottom half was covered with a light blue set of jeans, turned up just above her exposed feet. The ruby diamond marking her forehead reflected all the light in the room, blinding Starmon for a split second as she landed, floor shaking ever so sightly. **"Gargomon!"**  
"Great, now she is going to think she's better than me," moaned Mako, rolling his eyes.  
**"Gargo Pellets!"** the Digimon called, rotating the machines on her arms before firing at Starmon. He dodged a few strikes before receiving one square in the chest. With a chuckle, she finished the strike by swiping at the male creature, uppercutting him out of the room and out of the window. He landed upon the pavement with a cry, erupting into small grains of data. Gargomon took a deep breath, allowing herself to shrink back to her preferred size, Terriermon. "What cha waiting for? Lets go."  
"Yeah, now you wanna go," muttered her tamer as she hurried past, ears swaying like long hair.  
"Where are we going?" asked Lucas, heart still filled with panic.  
"As far away as possible," suggested Jacob with a look back at them.  
"Sounds good to me," agreed Alexis, nodding frantically. She didn't stop while descending the stairs, with Biyomon flying at her speed. "How did you guys grow, anyway?"  
"Talk later. Run now," Mako informed the group, with Terriermon wrapped around his neck like a scarf.


End file.
